


My Crazy Time With The Akatsuki (AkatsukixJasmine)

by Jasminehatake33



Series: Shinome Chronicles a Naruto Spinoff [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Decisions, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Bonding, Character Death, Character Development, Consensual Underage Sex, Deidara likes thighs, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Drinking to Cope, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Heartbreak, Hidan (Naruto) Swears, Hidan is a horny little shit, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, Jashinism, Knifeplay, Late Night Conversations, Lesbian Sex, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Miscarriage, Multi, Night Terrors, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Revenge Sex, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Self-Destruction, Self-Discovery, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Obito Needs a Hug, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasminehatake33/pseuds/Jasminehatake33
Summary: After Sasuke left, it damaged Jasmine to her core. Jasmine has changed alot since that day physically but mostly mentally. Now having to live a life undercover after people assume she is dead and every man lusting over her new self. She then decides to use sex, alcohol and murder to cope with the abandonment issues. Jasmine gets extremely close with some of the Akatsuki members, does she just use them for some higher purpose or will the feelings just get deeper? She then doesnt know which path to take in this new life and what happens if she sees Sasuke again? Story taking place between Naruto and Naruto shippuden. Make sure you go read part one of this series. She still loves Sasuke but doesnt know what to do.When you dedicate yourself to someone so intensely you can lose yourself when they end up hurting you. How do you recover from that?This is Jasmine's confusing, intense, self destructive and emotional journey to find herself again. How many times can she cheat death before it takes a toll.
Relationships: Akatsuki (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Akatsuki (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Deidara (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Deidara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Fuu/Original Female Character(s), Hidan (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Hidan (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Uchiha Itachi/Original Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Obito/Original Character(s), Uchiha Obito/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shinome Chronicles a Naruto Spinoff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822780
Kudos: 11





	1. Sasuke's Betrayal And Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is about how Jasmine copes with everything that has happened in part 1. It also tells what events will cause the stuff in Naruto shippuden to happen. It will also add to events that will shape what happens in the Boruto era part of the story. The Shinome chronicles will mostly be about the love story between Sasuke and Jasmine. I still plan on having the akatsuki killed later on but they are a big part of Jasmine's character development and story line. I know some of them are way to old for her but this is all just for plot reasons. I do not condone this in real life. This is all original content except some parts from the books. There will be smut in almost every chapter and this is my frist time writing that stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st qoute by Brené Brown  
> 2nd quote by jonathan safran foer  
> 3rd quote by Fernando Pessoa  
> There will be smut ever chapter or every other chapter for part 2. This is the only time that will show Sasuke's pov till we get to the shippuden part.

Sasuke's pov 

We cultivate love when we allow our most vulnerable and powerful selves to be deeply seen and known, and when we honor the spiritual connection that grows from that offering with trust, respect, kindness and affection.

Love is not something we give or get; it is something that we nurture and grow, a connection that can only be cultivated between two people when it exists within each one of them – we can only love others as much as we love ourselves.

Shame, blame, disrespect, betrayal, and the withholding of affection damage the roots from which love grows. Love can only survive these injuries if they are acknowledged, healed and rare.

Time was passing like a hand waving from a train I wanted to be on.  
I hope you never have to think about anything as much as I think about you.

The feelings that hurt most, the emotions that sting most, are those that are absurd - The longing for impossible things, precisely because they are impossible; nostalgia for what never was; the desire for what could have been; regret over not being someone else; dissatisfaction with the world’s existence. All these half-tones of the soul’s consciousness create in us a painful landscape, an eternal sunset of what we are.

Its been a month since that day, the day me and Naruto fought, the day you.... fuck I cant even thing about it without physical and emotional pain. This was the worst pain, it feels like you are having a heart attack, but also want to die from one. The only thing that has kept me going this month was my revenge for Itachi, each day gets worst, I thought time would heal, but they were wrong about that. I was beginning to think this was my punishment for leaving her, but there was no other way. I also starting to think it might be Naruto's fault, if he didnt come after me, she would be fine. I woke up earlier then normal that day. Kabuto has been giving me meds to sleep better. I still have nightmares of her and her blood all over my hands. I just stared at the darkness in my room for awhile. Sometimes I just feel numb which I would feel rather then the constant pain. I pulled the photo of me and her. I had underneath my pillow, it helps me sleep a little better, sometimes hold onto it while sleeping. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly and put the photo away. I sat up on the edge of my bed. A servant came and told me it was time for training. 

AFTER TRAINING   
Training this past month has been the most intense training I've been though but it is showing results compared to living in the leaf village. I walked back to my room for a nap. Woke up a hour later. I actually felt like eating, its been hard for me to eat much lately. It was like I died with her. I didnt care if the snake took my body anymore. I just wanted itachi dead. I walked into the kitchen and made food. Ate and left. While I was walking back to my room, I saw suigetsu. 

"Hey Sasuke wait up"

"Suigetsu I'm tired, sore and I want to take a shower. I don't have time for you." 

"Oh come on Sasuke. I just want to ask you for advice."

"Depends if its important advice." 

"Ok, what was losing your virginity like and was she a virgin too." I was getting mad, I turned around biting my lip while thinking about that night. 

FLASHBACK   
"Why are you acting so strange" I pulled her closer to me and looked her in the eye, waiting for a answer. She looked at me then kissed me hard, I could tell what she wanted, she broke the kiss and looked at me in the eye, there was something about the way she was looking at me. It made me curious and my dick twitch with excitement. I kissed her back and moved one of my hands to her arm and ran my fingers over her soft skin. We kissed again, I licked her lip and stuck my tongue in her mouth. She tasted so good, her tongue was wet and soft. I put one of my hands in her hair and the other griped the sheet. She started to suck on my tongue, I let out a moan. This felt way to good, I didn't want to stop, but if this keeps up im going to lose it and i need to take it slow with her. I broke the kiss, sat up against the head broad of the bed and pulled her onto my lap. I was breathless and she kissed me. I grinded against her, to show her how bad I want her. bit her lip till it bleed, then started to suck on it, dam I didnt mean to be this rough I need to tone it down. She let out a loud moan. Does she like it rough?.

"Moan my name please." I asked her 

"Sasuke, dont stop" her body felt great right now. I think this is what we both needed this after not seeing eachother for a while. The way she says my name was making me very hard now. I went back to kissing her, she stuck her tongue in my mouth. She was making me a moaning mess with just her tongue. I swear I could just cum in my pants if I wasnt holding back. I moved my mouth down to her neck and moved my tongue over her favorite spot. 

"Sasuke" she moaned 

"Keep moaning my name" I said while out of breath. 

"Sasuke thats so good." I stopped kissing her neck and fliped her onto her back. She took off my shirt and I got in between her thighs. hovering over her and kissed her again. I was trying to not put to much pressure on her. She may be curvy in some areas but she still had a petite body and I dont want to hurt her. She pushed me up and looked me in the eye. 

"Did I do something wrong." 

"No it's just." She looked down at the blanket 

"We dont have to go any further. If you dont want to." I kissed her forehead. 

"Its not that, you saw my birth control earlier and I feel like you are only doing this for me. I dont want to rush you into this if you are not ready. I've been thinking about sex for a while now." Can she not tell I want this more then anything right now? 

"No jasmine, I was going to pick up condoms earlier but we met up before I could. I didn't want to do that in front of you, if it was going to pressure you. I was going to buy them just incase because lately we have been getting closer to having sex and I didnt want any mistakes in the heat of the moment." I kissed her forehead again. 

"Are you sure Sasuke" I smiled at her, this was the best I have ever felt. 

"Jasmine how long are you going to make me wait till I can make you mine, fully mine." We both looked at eachother with lust and started kissing again. I sat up so I could take off her shirt. She was just wearing a crop top, no bra and tight small shorts. She is such a turn on with clothing on, I cant imagine what she would look like naked. She sat on my lap again and kissed me. She pressed her boobs against my chest and was grinding on my dick though our clothes. I could feel myself leak precum, I've never been this hard before. My pants got very uncomfortable. I flipped her onto her back again and pulled off her shorts, she was wearing purple panties that were alittle see thu. I could tell she was wet, it made my dick twitch more. I went to take off her underwear but she put her hands on mine and looked at me nervously. Moved my hands back to the sheet and leaned down to kiss her for reassurance. She moved her hands to my chest and moved one down while I was still kissing her, she dipped her hand in my pants and started to pump her hand up and down my dick. It felt great, but I stoped her and she looked sad. 

"Dont touch me, I'm not going to be able to control myself if you do that. I want to take it slow with you and save my release for you." She nodded and moved her hand back to my chest. I took off her panties finally. She moved so she could close her legs , she was trying to cover herself. This was the first time ive seen her like this. She is so beautiful. took off my pants and boxers. 

"Dont cover yourself, you look so beautiful." I started to kiss her. She seemed to be nervous. I didnt blame her. I was nervous too, what if I wasnt good at this. I just wanted to make her feel good. 

"We can stop if you want. I dont want you to regret this in the morning." I kissed her forehead. 

"No sasuke, please keep going I want this." 

"It will hurt, but I'll be gentle" 

"I can take the pain, Sasuke." Thank god she was on birth control, that way I can feel her. She could fully pleasure me with her body and soul now, give me what was mine. It took so much restraint not to just burry myself in her, I had to be gentle with her. It was time to finally show her how much I love her. She looked down at my dick and started to blush. 

"Sasuke, I've never seen you this hard." 

"I want you, so bad." I spread her legs and she got less shy. I could see how wet she was for me. I leaned down to kiss her. 

"I'm going to use my fingers first, so you can get use to that. Alright" she nodded and put her forehead on mine. I leaned up, I didnt know how to touch a girl yet, but I guess I'll learn. I heard women like their clits touch from sex ed. I started to run my finger down her stomach till I got closer to her area, She moaned. I used two fingers to message her clit and she moaned my name loud. I ran my fingers down to her entrance and got my fingers wet. I started to message her clit again with my wet fingers. She seemed to like it more she was getting loud but then bit her lip to stay quiet. I moved my fingers back down to her entrance. I started to tease her entrance, she was moaning and looking at me. I could tell she wanted me to go further. 

"I'll stick one finger in and then add another." She nodded at me. I slowly pushed my finger in and fuck did it feel good. I need her around my dick soon. It was wet warm and soft, I've never felt anything like it. I had to control myself or I would just shove my dick in her now. I wanted this experience be good for her not traumatizing. I started to move my finger in and out of her. She started to moan again. 

"Fuck, you are so tight on my finger and I'm only using one." She was getting more wet and I stuck my 2nd finger in. I started to go faster and she was close to cumming, so I stoped. My dick was twitching like crazy and was leaking more precum. 

"Sasuke-kun, why did you stop, it felt so good." Hearing her call me that was way different then hearing it from anyone eles. 

"I want you to cum with me" I started to coat my dick with her wetness that was on my fingers. But it wasnt enough so she sucked on my other two fingers. I used her saliva for lube. my dick was covered in her wetness, saliva now and it was making me excited. I moved up so I lined up with her. I started to rub the tip on her entrance. It felt so good already. 

"You are so wet" her being this wet for me was making me feel pride and possessive. 

"Are you ready" she nodded. I slowly pushed my tip in. She felt so good on me. I started to sweat and let a breath out. I looked at her and she seemed to be in alittle pain. 

"You are doing so good, the widest part is in now, can I go further." She nodded. I pushed in more, she let out a small painful cry. She is so wet and tight. She started to squeeze her muscles around my dick. I couldnt handle it. 

"Stop tensing up, Itself just going to hurt more. I'm not going to last very long if you keep doing that." She looked up at me so lovingly. I pushed in more and was half way in her. Her eyes started to tear up. I leaned down and kissed her lips while she let out a painful moan. I wiped away her tears and started to kiss her neck, she was letting out painful and pleasurable moans. I kept going farther in till I was fully in her. I griped the sheets and kissed her, putting my tongue in her mouth to soothe her. It took me alot of strength not to just go fast and cum hard then and there. Feeling herself around my dick was something eles, this was a pleasure I didnt know I could feel in life. 

"You feel so good" I said while moaning she wrapped her legs around my waist while I bit her neck. She moaned loud but put her hands up to block the noise out. 

"Dont be quite, I dont care what my neighbors think." She started to grind on me alittle. So I started to move inside her slowly. The fraction was better then I thought, she was so soft and perfect. I moved down to play with her boobs and started to lick one of her nipples. She was moaning my name loud but she still was in pain. So I started to suck lightly on her nipple to make it more pleasurable then pain and started to go a little faster. I was moaning and grunting alot. 

"Sasuke, its starting to feel a lot better" she was looking at me so lustful. It was getting to much for me, the feeling of her, the sounds she was making, seeing her naked and making those faces with lust in her eyes. I had to stop, I was getting overstimulated by her. I pulled out because I didnt want to cum yet. 

"Sasuke-kun, why did you stop it felt so good? Put it back in, please" hearing her beg was making my dick harder. 

Sorry, you are just so beautiful, wet, warm and soft. I'm not ready to cum yet. I want to cum after you." I put it back in her then pulled it out all the way again. I wanted to feel every detail and inch of her. I kept going at a normal pace now. We were both moaning alot, she started to get more wet and I started to get sloppy from too much pleasure. I had to close my eyes to stop myself from cumming. Just dont look at her I kept telling myself but it was hard not to look. If she keeps making those faces I wont last much longer. 

"Sasuke touch me" she moved my hand to touch her clit. I started to rub it, she was getting off on it and her moans where so sexy

"Fuck sasuke, you are so hard" she moaned. I could tell she was getting close. So I started to go faster and rubbing her clit faster. She finally came with a loud moan of my name, I could only look at her for a second before closing my eyes again. When she came she was squeezing me so tightly. I had to hold it still just not to cum. I started to go fast again so she could ride out her orgasm. It was her first orgasm and I think it was a good one, her legs where a little shaky after. I was getting close to cumming. 

"Jasmine, I'm getting close. Can I cum inside you." She nodded, I wanted to fill up every inch of her with my cum. I finally came in her with a sloppy rhythm. I rode out my orgasm till I was overstimulated. 

"Sasuke-kun, your cum feels so good in me" I looked down at her while smiling. I kissed her on the lips. We were both panting and sweaty. Her saying stuff like that, If I wasnt so tired right now, I would take her again. I pulled out half soft and laid next to her. My body felt great it was like we went to another dimension or heaven. I didnt know I could feel this good beacuse of sex, I see the appile of it now. I never thought much about it till I was with her. I wanted to feel like this all the time with her. She fell asleep with her head on my chest after she put on one of my long sleeve shirts. I looked over and saw our clothes on the ground. I cant believe I actually went this far with her tonight. I love you, I love you so much. 

"Hello earth to Sasuke, what was that zoning out thing" I shook the toughts from my head and started to walk back to my room. 

"Hey wait, you didnt help me. Come on please, I get locked back up tomorrow again by Orochimaru. He is letting me have a chance with this new girl he picked up. She is a virgin and I thought since women really like you, you already lost your virginity." 

"Fine if it makes you leave me alone. I lost mine and so did she. She was my first and only. Do what you think is natural. Pay attention to what she likes and doesnt like. It's not that hard Sugestu." One of the things that make me sick is that Orochimaru keeps these girls around for sex toys for the men here. He has been trying to get me to have sex with one of the women but I refused it. He thinks it will help me focus better. Its really sick and there is only one girl I want. I went back to my room to meditate. I could stop thinking about my first night with her, that dam Sugestu. I was getting really hard I haven't orgasmed in a week. I normally only do it if its needed. Like to prevent random boners or wet dreams. Lately I've been putting my release off for as long as I can. My dick started to get painfully hard so I went to take a shower. I thought a cold shower would help it go away but it didnt. 

I turned the shower onto hot now. I grabbed the conditioner and squirted it in my hand to use for lube. I kept thinking about the way she felt on me and her moaning. The conditioner made my hand feel soft and slick but not as good as her. I started to go up and down on my dick trying to mimic her tightness. Even after having sex a few times she was still so tight. I was moaning alot and put my other forearm against the wall. I started to go slower and lazier. I ran my hand up the head , that was my favorite place to be touched by her. There was alot of precum and I really needed to get off soon. I went faster and finally came. I made a mess all over the wall and my hand. It made me feel alot better even though orgasms weren't the same without her. That night I slept better then I have in a few days. Just another night without you. 


	2. Training With Madara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine debates what to do with Madara and it ends up sexy. 
> 
> Make sure you go read part one or at least the last three chapters

You know when you think you know someone? More than anyone in the world? You know you know them, because you've seen them, like, for real. And then you reach out, and suddenly they are just... gone. You though you belonged together. You thought they were yours, but they're not. You want to protect them, but you can't.

Its been six months since I started to recover and train with tobi... I mean Mardara. Mardara was a werid man not the guy I thought he was or the one the legend spoke of. He seemed not all there or maybe his mind was gone or not fully there. I mean I wouldn't blame him after all the stuff I've heard he has gone through. In the middle of my training I could feel his dark eye fixed on me and I'm telling you it's something that will send chills to you. There was something in his sharigan eye that I could see from the mask hole. It was violent and lustful. For some reason it gave me relief instead of fear. 

After Training   
I was sweaty and felt just dirty. I decided to go wash off at the waterfall that was above this cave I've been staying at. My life had changed alot. I gotten use to not taking hot showers anymore or really eating much. The white Zetzu cells that where implant into my arm has made it where I dont want to eat much or really not to eat. Sometimes I eat once everyday or everyother day. I also never feel pain on my right side of my body from the cells. I started not too feel like a human anymore, but after what the sage of six paths told me nothing seems inpossible now. Guragura one of the white Zetzu called me a demigod for some reason and I've felt like one once in awhile. After my death experience my visions have gotten intense too. 

"Mardara I'm going to go wash off." He nodded at me. I undressed and got into the water. It was night and I doubt anyone is out. My body has matured a lot going from a c cup to a d cup and more curves. The past six months have been hard without Sasuke. During the times I wasnt asleep I would try to do anything that would keep my mind off of him. We lived in a cave the past six months so it's been hard to find ways to distract myself. I would meditate, hang with the Zetzus, draw and sometimes talk with Madara. I couldn't go out much because people were supposed to think I was dead. Madara was giving tips on how to to fake my death and still do normal stuff but he said I wasn't ready for the real world yet. 

When I lay in bed is when the emotions really hit me and I have cried myself to sleep almost every time because of Sasuke. I've become touch deprived or maybe that wasnt the right term. Sometimes I would fall asleep cuddling a pillow, hoping I would wake up and the pillow was Sasuke. There was only one bed down here so me and Madara would take turns sleeping on it. Madara wouldn't sleep much. One time he didnt even sleep for a week. If I was a demigod that guy was definitely a god in my eyes. I didnt really understand him or his powers. Ive tried to get close to him like the sage of six paths wanted me to, but he is strange and distant. Sometimes he would leave for a week or two while the zetzus watch me. I needed to stop the akatsuki plan with naruto and sasuke but right now its only me trying. I guess I'll just take advantage of the lust he showed earlier to get close with him. I got out of the water and changed into a night dress and made my way to the room. Madara was siting near the fire. 

While I crawed into bed and turned my back against him. I could feel his eye on me. I wanted to do this and call him to bed with me to see if he could take the invitation. I froze I couldn't do it maybe it was because of Sasuke. Ive only had sex with Sasuke, but the only reason why I was doing this is because of my plan to stop them. Maybe this was also a selfish need, I haven't been touched by another person in six months or maybe its a type of revenge on Sasuke that he will never find out about. I was pulled out of my thoughts by madara puting his mask on the nightstand next to the bed. The fire was out and I didn't dare use my eyes to see his real face, that would end in my death. 

He got into the bed next to me. This is the first time I've ever slept at the same time as him, in the same bed. He took both gloves off and his shirt. He was just in his akatsuki pants. He moved closer to me while my heart started to beat faster. I was in bed with one of the most dangerous people. I stayed still and then felt his hand move onto my thigh. I was laying on my side faceing the other way. I didnt dare to move to look back. I could barely feel his upper body next to mine. I was about to chicken out on my plan to seduce him, but my body reacted on its own. I leaned back alittle against him. He took it as an invitation and moved to laying on his side. He removed his hand from my thigh. He put one arm underneath me with his hand up my dress creasing my stomach. His other hand went to my thigh. He moved me a little so my leg was resting in between his legs. This really surprised me I didnt think he would be a cuddler. He nussled into my neck and finally rested against me. I could feel his spiky hair and hot breaths on me. I was already getting wet from him just barely touch my stomach and thigh. He moved his hand up my thigh more. It was getting really close to the area I wanted him to touch. 

"Madara.. I" 

"Go to bed" he whispered. I just layed there trying to sleep. It was cold in the cave today. So it was nice he was cuddling me. He kept creasing my stomach and thigh. I was getting more wet. There was no way I could sleep if he was doing that. He pulled me closer to him. I could feel him getting a little hard from the cuddling. His hand moved up more on my thigh and his other hand moved to my lower stomach. He was so closer to were I needed him. I gave in and buckled my hips back against him he got harder from that. 

"Do you need help sleeping?" He wispered. He had a lot of lust in his voice. 

"I'll just touch you nothing eles." This was my chance and I was going to be selfish. I wanted to get really close with him and this was the only way I knew how. I just need to put the act on that I am on his side. I also get to feel good from this when I haven't felt good in months. This is a win win situation, well more like win win then lose I guess. 

"Please, I need it." I begged him. He seemed like the type who likes that. He slipped his hand into my panties. He rubbed over my clit so good. I pressed back against him in pleasure. He move his leg over mine to stop me from moving to much. My body felt so hot already. He was rubbing me so slowly it was to much for me. 

"Your're so slick already. Ive barely done anything to you" he wispered in my ear and it was just making me more wet. I was bitting my lip trying to not make a sound. 

"You can be as loud as you want. I've sent all the zetzus out tonight." Dam did he plan on doing this to me. He started to rub my clit a little faster. He was way better at this then Sasuke was. I was getting so much pleasure just from his fingers I could imagine how good it was to have his dick in me. I was out of breath. 

"I wonder how quickly I can make you cum?" He licked my neck and it sent so much pleasure straight to my pussy. 

"Ahhh madara please." He used two fingers to spead me more while the other played with my clit. He started to rub me faster. He stoped and moved his finger down. He started to tease my entrance with his fingers tips. He let out a breath then said fuck. He moved his hand back up to my clit. Damit I just want him inside me even more now. He was playing with it in slower circles. I was moaning like crazy and he speed up. With his other hand he moved up to my boob and was teasing my nipples. 

""Madara more" he pulled my dress up and over my boobs. He started to tease my nipple more. Without warning he stuck two fingers in my mouth. He started to rub my tongue with his fingers. I understood what he wanted so i started to rub his fingers with my tongue and suck on them. This made him buckle his hips hard against my butt. I could feel how big he was. He started to go slower on my clit witch made me buckle against his hand. He pulled the other two fingers out of my mouth. He started to play with my nipples it felt so good with his wet fingers. He was slowly touching it then started to roll my nipple with his fingers. He was going faster on my clit too. My body felt so good I could feel myself cumming soon. I was moving my legs alot from to much pleasure. He pushed them down harder with his leg so I wouldn't move as much. 

"Cum for me. Sceam my name." I was getting really close I couldn't hold back anymore. 

"Ah Madara" I scream. My body was shaking from the orgasms he moved his hand. I came so hard my pussy was pulsating. He rested his hand on my lower stomach. My body was shaking a little still while I was comming down from my orgasm. He went right back to playing with my nipples and clit. 

"Madara I just came. I'm not ready to cum so soon." I was moaning alot and he speed up. He started licking my neck on my favorite spot. This was making me scream loud. I wasnt use to so much different pleasure at once. I was getting close to cumming again but this time he quickly moved he finger down to finger me. He rubbed my g spot till I came loud all over his fingers. This made him grind hard against me since my pussy grabbed his fingers so tightly. I could feel his precum on my butt. His fingers rested in me for alittle bit then he pulled them out. I felt so tired after that. He was right about helping me sleep. He sat at the end of the bed and was about to get up. 

"Please stay with me." I was to tired and I just wanted him to be in bed with me. 

"I need to go take care of this." I assumed it was his boner. 

"Just put it in me. I'll make you cum." I heard him look for something in the dresser. 

"I dont have any condoms and you are not on birth control." He got up but I grabbed his arm. My back was still kinda facing him 

"We can worry about it in the morning. I dont want to be alone again tonight." He moved back into bed with me , in the spooning position. He put the fingers he used to finger me into my mouth. I was tasting myself and got so flustered over it. But it was pitch black so I dont even think he noticed. 

"Clean them for me." He said while licking my neck. He pulled my thong down to my knees. 

"You soaked your panties. You must be very easy to please." He took his pants all the way off and pressed his body against mine. I could feel how muscular he was. It wasnt extreme like Kisame but a good amount like Itachi. He pulled his fingers out of my mouth. He positioned himself inbetween my thigh gap. 

I could feel how big he was. He slide up more till he was rubbing my lips with himself. He pulled back and slide between my lips and his tip started to rub my over sensitive clit. He was making my hips shiver. He kept going back and forth, making me moan like crazy. He got my wetness all over his dick and my thigh now. Madara moved my leg up and positioned his tip at my entrance. He was bigger then Sasuke, so I wouldn't be use to his size. He pushed him self all the way in with one trust. It was alittle painful, mostly discomfort but better then my first time. When he was fully in his hips shuttered. Madara filled me so full I could feel every detail of him. All the vains and the curve of his tip. 

"Fuck, I've never had sex without a condom before." He confessed to me. He stayed still so I could get use to him. We were both tired so I didnt think he would last long. Madara moved his hand up to play with my boobs. He started to move in and out of me slowly. He was breathing heavily now. I think he wanted to feel me longer so that why he was going slow. 

"Fuck madara you are so big." I was getting shakey for the pleasure. He was reaching spots Sasuke couldn't. Madara was making me so wet I leaking all over and down my leg little. I haven't really had much experience in the spooning position, but it was hitting me in good angles. 

"Ah madara I might come soon again please go faster." He speed up a little bit. One hand messaged my boob and the other griped my hip. He started to kiss and bite my neck. It felt like heaven. Each orgasm was better then the last. 

"Jasmine I want you to come all over my dick." He speed up even more. Then sent me over the edge and I guess he wanted to fall with me. He came right after me in lots of jerking movements I squeezed my walls as tight as I could so I could milk out all his cum. I was squeezed him so tightly no wonder he came right after me. He came really deep in me. We were both out of breath and hot. I could feel his dick jerk in me still. He finally pulled out. I guess madara wanted every last drop of his seed in me like in a possessive way. Uchihas always had a rep for being possessive. 

The next morning  
I woke up to a warm fire. Madara wasnt in the bed or room. I looked over and one of the Zetzus were there. He looked over and noticed me. I didnt feel Madara's charka. 

"Where did Madara go." Dam I have sex with him one time and I start acting clingy. 

"I'm not sure, I also dont know when he will be back." Sometimes he is gone for a few hours or even a week. I just hoped last night didnt make it awkward and he will leave for a few days to avoid me. I just wanted to get really close with him so he would trust me and that will be his downfall. 

"Oh ok" I fell back asleep, I was too exhausted to think negative. A few hours past, I heard the sound of a paper bag on the nightstand and felt someone brush my hair behind my ear. I woke up and madara was standing in front of me. He had his mask on. You would think since he had sex with me, he would show me his real self. I sat up and he handed me the bag. 

"I went out and got you the morning after pill. I also got you birth control pills, if you want to keep this sex thing going." He said monotoned.   
I nodded and took both pills.

"I ran you a bath too and I'll be leaving tonight, for a few days." This was working out for me. I'll get him to get emotional attached to me and I'll get to have alot of pleasure out of it. It felt nice to have sex without the emotional part and less stressful.

Few days later   
I came back to the bedroom after training. There was a dim light on and madara was sleeping in bed. He had his mask off. When did he come back and he seemed worn out. I walked over to him. He was sleeping on his stomach and I could only see half of his face. The other side was was squished against the pillow. I've never seen even this much of his face. He is good looking and definitely looks like a Uchiha. His eye shot open. he had a sharingan in that eye too? Why does his mask only have on eye hole on the other side then. He looked at me sleepy and then realized. The look in his eye turned dark. Fear crept into my soul and my mouth went dry. I knew he couldnt kill but he could punish me or have Pein erase my memory. 

"Turn around." I turned quickly. He sounded different. Why was I so scared of him? I heard him put his shirt on and his mask. I saw half of his face why doesnt he just open up to me and stop wearing his mask around me. 

"I'm sorry I didnt know you would be here, I just wanted to rest a little bit." I was a little horny too now but I'll have to wait till the birth control starts to work in a few days. 

"You can turn around now." He started to sound normal now. That was werid. I crawled into bed with him and layed my head on his chest. It was quiet for a while. I could hear his heartbeat and the sound was nice. 

"Why wont you show me your real face." I looked up at him and put my hand on his chest. 

"I saw part of your face and you are really good looking. Why wont you show me the rest." He had a hesitant look in his eye. 

"Fine but you need to fight me. You can break or take off my mask." 

"Ok" I took a quick nap on his chest. 

Hour later   
I got ready to fight him in the training room. Time to test out all of this training I have been doing. I had to calculate my charka control to destroy the mask but not hurt him. This fight will mostly be tijustu since ive been training to learn the 100 healings mark. I need to keep putting charka into it and not use very much ninjutsu the past few months. I also had seven out of my eight abilities unlocked thanks to the deep emotions Sasuke put me through. We got ready. 

"Go" I activated my eyes and I could see him fusing charka into his sharingan. So I guess his ability comes from his sharingan or is it a jutsu. I will have to test it out. If it is his sharingan then I can deactivate it for a short time to hit him. If it is a jutsu I will have to find out its weakness or a way to counter it. I ran up and kicked him. It went though he of course. I kept kicking him for a good few minutes then I landed a hit he blocked with he hand. So it only lasts five minutes at a time. Time to test something eles. The 7th eye ability I have lets me control minds for a little bit at a time. I haven't been able to use it on someone. It seem like he was trying not to look me in the eye. I fused chakra into my eye just in case this time he was attacking me. He switched between attacking me and using his fasing thing so quickly. I couldn't really compahind what was going on with my eyes. It was like parts of his charka and body disappear. I wasnt focusing and he almost hit me but he looked me in the eye. I told him to stop and he did it. Woah thats incredible it only lasted a bit. Now it was time to try and deactivate his eye for a few seconds. He went back to fighing me and I fused alot of chakra to my eye. I didn't know if he had to look at me or if I could just do it. But I tried it. 

"What the..." Madara said. I formed the perfect amout of chakra into my right fist and hit his mask. The recoil for the hit made my arm get detached from the zetzu cells. My arm fell somewhere on the other side I dropped down. I was in alot of pain and my eyes bleed so much. Madara mask broke only on one side he kept the other part on. He looked at me so darkly. I was still only able to see the side I saw earlier. Zetzu helped reattach my arm. Madara pulled me into the other room. Great is he going to have angry sex now or something. He pushed me onto the bed and shut the door. Madara turned around and took the rest of his mask off. 

"I have a lot to explain, but I'm proud of you. No one has been able to do that to me ever. Even Orochimaru. Your eyes are developing so well." He sounded alot different. This was strange. 

"Your not Madara huh." 

"No its a long story." 

"Then who are. I think I deserve a answer. I know you are a Uchiha." 

"It doesnt matter who I am." 

"Thats bullshit, you have been lying to me this whole time. You said that you wanted to rule the world together after the infinite tsukuyomi. But know I now you are really not Madara so what is the real plan. I've been lied to my whole life." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Thats all you have to say." 

"Stuff was supposed to go a different way but I've become attached to you the last few months." 

"Then who are you." 

"You said I was good looking but you haven't seen the full side of me. If you saw my face you wouldnt say that." 

"Why do you only have one hole when I'VE seen you have two sharingan." 

"Normally I have only one but sometimes I barrow one so I can use Izanagi if I need to. My other sharingan is being barrowed by someone." Wait does that mean. 

"So i guess that means you are." 

"Obito Uchiha." He answered me and turned around. He has scars on the other side of his face. 

"You still think I look good." 

"Yeah I do, I also think your real voice is sexy." I said while looking to the ground. Why was I acting like this I was suppose to using him but now he is making me feel weak, dizzy like sasuke and I hate it. 

"I dont like being lied to." He said while turning away from me. 

"I look like a monster and I have to look at my regrets every day." I got up and turned him around. I put my hand up to touch his face. 

"Can I" I asked and he nodded. I touched his scar side gently. He had a look in his eye. 

"You are not a monster, you are just hurting a lot. Your scars tell your story and show what you have been though. They make you who you are." He had a sad look in his eyes, then it was replaced with something I didnt know. 

"Thank you" he said then kissed me. 

"You are not like other people. I've seen it, you think differently then normal people. I've watched you all this months while you have been recovering. They way you are so curious. You remind me so much of her." 

"Who" 

"Nevermind. You are too good for this world. this is why i must...." he started to kiss me more. He pushed me onto the bed. I must just be a replacement for rin. 

Later that day.   
Me and Obito were laying in bed after sex. He seemed a little but different this time. It was still amazing. The past week has been alot better I haven't thought much about sasuke. I know it might be bad to just push my sad emotions away and not deal with them. Right now I was just killing time and loneliness till I can deal with Sasuke. 

"Look Obito I dont really do relationships now." 

"I didnt think you would, its fine. I want you to live your life right now and do whatever you want. Just keep in mind of the goal. After we accomplish it then we will talk about what we are." 

"So you are ok if I have sex with other people." 

"Hey woah wait." He seemed flustered 

"You seem like the old lame obito to me that I heard about in stories." He started to laugh. I was taking back by this. This was him the real him. The uncensored and raw version of him. The version no one has seen in a long time and I get to see it. 

"Its fine, you can do whatever you want with others. Just be careful." He smiled weakly at me. 

"Was I the first person you had sex with." I asked him. He started to blush a bit. 

"No, I've bought women before. You are the first person without a condom though. Ive only bought a few women in my life. Just to help with loneliness a few times. I never really needed sex till I meet you." He kissed me more. 

He was playing right into my trap and getting attached to me. I will use him to stop the akatsuki and the war he is planing. 


	3. Party At The Hideout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine finally returns back to the akatsuki hide out. They throw her a return/birthday party and she gets really drunk. Itachi has to take care of her. After their argument before the party they feel disconnected but after the night is over their connection stonger then before.

“Just because I don’t talk to you, it doesn’t mean I still don’t think about you. I’m just distancing myself because I know I can’t have YOU.”

Jasmine's pov   
I was getting ready to finally leave the cave after being there for a few months. I was relieved to be leaving and actually hang out with people who are not Obito. 

"Which wig would you like. There is purple green and grey white color." Since I had to live undercover now I decided to wear a wig and eye contacts. I also had Obito go get my ambu mask just incase I didnt feel like wearing a wig and I was out on a quick mission. 

"I'll wear the grey one for now." I said to Guragura. 

"Have you thought about a new name." Oh right I guess I would have to do that too. 

"Yeah, Aika" I was about to put my hair up but Obito grabbed my shoulder 

"Aika huh. Here let me help." He put my hair up for me. 

"Have you always had this white streak in your hair?" Obito asked me 

"No it happened when I came back to life."

"I see." I put the wig on. It was shoulder length with side bangs and one side was a few inches loner. I put in black eye contacts. I turned around to look at Obito. He looked at me and blushed. He touched my arm and I felt a werid tingle. 

"I marked you so I could teleport to you anytime. 

"Uchiha are always extreme with possessiveness."

"Its not like that." 

"I'm joking." 

"You look so beautiful." I feel like it makes me look more like my clan. Most of my clan had white hair and black eyes. Some had black hair and brown eyes or a mix. I pulled him closer to me and licked the scar near his lips. Then I bite his lower lip. 

"Dont start something you can finish right now." 

"I'll go finish getting ready." He kissed me really quickly. Dam he is really affectionate today. I went back to the room. My outfit was all back. A low cut crop top with fishnet underneath. Black short shorts and long ninja boots that went up to my thigh. I put a cloak on that was the length of my hips. We left the hideout and was outside the sun felt so good on me. I normally only went out at night. 

"Are you ready." 

"Yeah" obito telported me to outside of the hideout. 

"Is it cool if I go into the village near by. There is something I want to buy."

"Yeah just be careful. I'll meet you in the hideout." Obito told me the hand seals to open the door then I left. I took my time walking there so I could enjoy nature. It was a beautiful summer day. As soon as I got to the village, it was so amazing. The smell of the village was so nice. It was nice to hear the sounds of a busy village too. I wanted to get a cd that was comming out before the whole thing with Sasuke happened. I looked around for a stall that would sell that type of stuff. Kids were playing around me. It felt like stuff wouldnt go back to the way it was and I felt werid about it. It felt like I wasnt even living my life, I was living someone eles and I would wake up back in my life. I knew that would never happen. Stuff was just different now and thats ok for now I guess. I found the stall I was looking for and found the cd. I went to pay for it and I notice a couple next to me. It reminds me of Sasuke and I got a little depressed. 

"Can you hurry up and buy it or leave. I need to make money here. That will be 300 ryo." The seller told me. 

"Yeah sorry." I left with my cd back to the hideout. I just felt werid now. Everything reminds me of him. I made it back to the hideout and I was getting excited. Once I was in I noiced Obito and everyone in the living room. This hideout was huge and looked like a house in the inside. 

"Jasmine chan is back." Obito ran up to me in his Tobi voice and hugged me. This guy was a dam good actor. I took off my wig and put it into my bag till I get a room. My hair was alot longer since the last time I saw them normally it was little past the middle of my back but now it was down to my butt. I liked it better that way. I saw Deidara and I walked up to him. 

"Dei" I hugged him and he hugged me back. 

"Hey are you doing ok, we heard what happened." Deidara asked me concerned. 

"I'm fine now, I am happy to be back with you guys." He still had his arms holding my waist and I was looking up at him. It felt so good to be held like this. Being with Sasuke has made me a really affectionate person. The last few months I havent really had much affection. I mean I got some from Obito when he was there but I also tried to distance myself from him a bit even tho we had sex a few times. 

"Not to ruin this moment but we are throwing a party for you little one." Kisama said. I let go of Deidara and hugged Kisame. 

"Jasmine, Pein wants to see you." Konan told me. I walked to Pein office. 

"Come in" I didn't even have to knock 

"Sit down" When the fuck did he get so professional. 

"I have a mission for you in the land of haze. Tobi, I mean Madara will be your partner. This mission will last a few months and you will be leaving in a week after madara comes back after leaving tonight. I have told the others about what happened to you. I will also have you keeping a eye on the nine tails and Orochimaru's vessel. " I wasn't one to believe in destiny but I guess I'll always be stuck with Sasuke and Naruto no matter how I feel right now. I also want to protect them. 

"I dont want special fucking treatment from the other members. " 

"Thats fine." 

"Once Madara is back I'll give you the money and more details about the mission. You can leave now. Please do not cause to much trouble during the party." I nodded and left. What the hell did he think we were going to do break the hide out. I met Itachi in the hallway and he wanted to talk to me. 

After one hour arguement. 

I slamed the door pissed and walked back to my room. I got into a argument with Itachi over Sasuke. I was being immature and blamed all of it on Itachi. I started to feel bad as soon as I got to my room. I'll talk to Itachi after I cool down, probably tomorrow since I'll be having fun with the others. I slamed the door behind me and Obito sat up in bed. I guess he was sleeping. 

"Sorry I didn't know we shared a room." 

"What happened." Obito asked me 

"I got into a argument with Itachi about Sasuke." 

"I see" 

"Tobi, come join me in the shower." He stayed quiet. I called him Tobi just in case someone hears me. 

"Come on you can see my body in better lighting." He got out of bed and followed me to the bathroom. 

"Are you sure you want to see me like this." Obito asked me. He took off his shirt. From his hip up on his right side was made from cells like mine. I didn't care. 

"You look fine to me." I traced his muscle with my hand. 

After the shower  
I was laying in bed with Obito. He was cuddling me from me behind. It felt good to finally see him not in the dim lit cave. Obito took me in the shower and also a 2nd time in our bed. He sighed and got up. He stretched and I could hear his muscles creaking. He put his clothes back on. I felt like I was in a trance watching him. 

"Sorry, I'll be gone for a week." 

"Its fine." I still was a little sleepy from earlier. He kissed me on the lips. 

"Be careful at the party, ok?" 

"I will." He left and I got up to get ready. I didnt worry much if he would get hurt. It might make my job easier if he didn't come back. A part of me felt bad for thinking this. He was still a person who did bad stuff but he was good at heart. Maybe I was getting to attached to him. I will try and detach myself from him more. I just dont want what happened with Sasuke to happen again. 

Party Time  
After dinner we all started to drink alcohol and it was the hard stuff. I was thinking about saying sorry to Itachi but the others were distracting me. Everyone was getting drunk except Deidara and Sasori. Deidara said he doesn't drink since he is Buddhist and I understand why Sasori wouldn't. Even Kakuzu and Itachi was drinking a little. I was playing the cd I bought for my radio that was also cd player. Sasori was the first to leave because of the way Kisama was dancing. Who knew someone as menacing as Kisama could be so funny and awkward when he was drunk. Itachi was watching him weridly and Zetzu was watching everyone with a werid face. I was getting really drunk. I was grinding alittle on deidara to the music and Kakuzu spoke up. 

"How much did you spend on this music." 

"It was 300 ryo, why." I answered him. 

"This music is terrible, I wouldn't even spend 100 ryo on this." He then started to laugh really hard and not normal for him. Me and Deidara gave him a werid look. Earlier we played truth and dare. I had to make out with Deidara for a dare, but dam was he a good kisser. After that we have been staying close to each other. I started to grind more on Deidara. He put his hands around my waist to pull me closer. I looked back at him. I was so drunk I probably wouldn't be like this sober. We both watched Kisama and laughed. 

Itachi's pov   
I was a little tipsy after my fight with her. I was alittle upset about it and the alcohol helped a little bit. I didn't blame her for being as hurt as she was. Kisama walked up to me. 

"Hey, little one has changed alot since the last time we saw her. There is sometime different about the look in her eyes too. Her's kinda remind me of your's." I didn't say anything 

"She really is becoming beautiful and is not the same kid you brought here. She is growing up and changing in good ways. If I was you I would totally you know." I got what he was saying but I still stayed quiet. I'll probably end up taking care of her tonight too. I didn't think she would drink this much. Kisama is very drunk so im not going to take what he says seriously. 

"Look Itachi you need to talk to her soon. She is the closest one to you. If this stuff with your brother doesn't go as plan. She is really attracted to you more then just a friend too. She has always had a crush on you and I can tell you care deeply about her. Its just you might not have much time left so you should enjoy her as much as you want in different ways. If you know what I mean because Deidara is definitely not getting any tonight." I didnt say anything just watched her and Deidara. Kisama patted my shoulder and went to his room. I dont deserve that type of stuff. 

Jasmine's pov   
I stopped dancing on Deidara. I turned around to talk to him and he still had his arms on my hips. We were talking really close about random stuff that he did before the Akatsuki. 

"Hey I'm getting tried, so I am going to bed. I will see you in the morning. Yeah." 

"Oh yeah ill be leaving on a mission in the morning to." 

"For how long" I asked him. 

" A day or two" 

"Ok I'll come say good bye." I said, he kissed my forehead and left. Itachi walked over to me. 

"Come on lets get you to bed." I nodded and grabed his arm to walk better. It was quite till we got to his bedroom door. I trusted itachi the most out of everyone. I could tell he was alittle tipsy. 

"You want me to sleep in your room tonight." I asked him. 

"Yeah is that ok. I just thought it would be easier to take care of you if I need to." 

"No it's fine thank you." We got inside and I sat on his bed while he took off his clothes. He noticed me looking and he sighed. I layed down facing the other way. He got into bed next to me and was facing me now. His face was a little pink but I think mine was worst. 

"Itachi I'm sorry for earlier." He got closer to me and put his hand on my face. 

"Its fine I know you are hurting." I got closer to him. He still had the light on. Itachi was about to turn the light off but I started to trace his anbu mark with my finger. He stoped and looked at me. I was probably blushing alot and his body looks so amazing. 

"Are you disappointed in me for what I was doing with Deidara." He looked me in the eye with his black eyes, they reminded me so much of sasuke. 

"I mean I know you want me to be with Sasuke." 

"Its not like that. I know you are hurting alot and stuff is difficult right now for you and Sasuke. If you are happy thats what matters. I know you will never forget about him." 

"I just miss him so much and being affectionate with him. I think I became to reliant on him physically." I started to cry. Itachi got closer to me. He kissed me and I figured it was to soothe me. We both were still feeling the affects of alcohol so this was natural. He pulled me on top of him and I could tell how hard he was already. I straddled him while he kept kissing me. He pushed me up. 

"Jasmine we need to stop." 

"Why" 

"I care about you and love you but you are Sasuke's." I was trying not to get upset. 

"You still need to make sure he is not going to get taken over by Orochimaru. You also know how its going to end for me and him." I felt sad I didnt want Itachi to die. 

"But I had a crush on you frist Itachi. I still love Sasuke but I dont know what to do. I want to make you happy to."I kissed him more. 

"Especially if this is not going to last long." He stuck his tongue in my mouth. He tasted like sweet alcohol and I was getting addicted to the taste. He broke the kiss while I sat up and was grinding on him. 

"Just a blow job." He said to me. He seemed alittle shy. I didnt think he would be the shy type. It must be only during intimate times. 

"Yeah just a blow job." I guess he didnt want to go further because that was Sasuke's. It really doesn't matter anymore because I've been with Obito. I guess I have a weakness for uchihas. With Obito it was a revenge thing and also something i must do. With Itachi this was me wanting him to be happy and I love him. He had it harder then sasuke. I know this won't last long but I want him happy till the end. I got off of him and pulled off his boxers. He sat up and he was so hard. He was leaking and looked like he really needed to cum soon. I got in between his legs and looked up at him. He couldnt look me in the eye. 

"Itachi why are you so shy. I am going to make you feel great. Dont you want to watch me please you." I moved up to look him in the eye. I kissed him lightly. I started to play with his balls and my other hand was on his shoulder holding me up. I kissed him more. His beathing hitched. 

"Please dont tease me." Itachi moaned. I nodded and moved back down to his cock. He leaned back to get a better look at me. I grabbed him and started to go up and down with my hand. I licked all the precum that was comming out of his tip. I spent some time kissing his thighs, getting closer and closer to his balls as I did this. 

"Please I need more, Jasmine." I licked his tip going down to the bottom of his staft and back up. I started to lick and message his balls. He let out a shaky breath. I decided to stop torturing him and put his tip in my mouth. I looked up at him and he his eyes were so glazed over., I finally put my lips around the whole head of his cock and started to gently suck him off. Fondling his balls with my hand, I slowly lowered my mouth over him entirely, getting it deep inside my mouth. I took him out of my mouth. He tasted so good too. 

"Itachi, I want to taste and shallow your cum." He started to blush more. He looks so cute being shy like this. He began to buck his hips up and down. I stroked the end of his cock with my hands and swallowed his shaft again. Swirling my tongue wildly around the underside of the head of his cock, I drove him mad with desire. He was sweating, I could feel it on his thighs, brushing against my face. He kept groaning and moaning with pleasure as I became more firm with my sucking. I drooled and slobbered all over his lap, trying to make the blowjob as wet and messy as possible.

Mmm...Oh...Mmppphh...UM!" I moaned. It was hard to really say anything verbal with my mouth filled up. I was getting it as deep into my throat as possible while breathing through my nose. I was buried into his lap, his cock completely inside my mouth, his thighs pressed up against my cheeks, my nose in his lap. My eyelashes brushed up against his pubic hair.

Itachi's groans were getting louder and his breathing more desperate. I firmly grabbed his dick with strong suction from my mouth as I touched his balls. I intended to milk him dry, I sucked and licked him lovingly, while stroking his balls. I looked up, his eyes were tightly shut and his hand were griping the sheet. His other hand gripped my hair softly. I could tell he was getting close. I started to move my hand in a circular motion up his staft. He was moaning really loud. I just sucked him faster and made moaning noises as I prepared to finish him off. My pace and intensity grew with each trip up and down his cock. He let out a moan and without warning came in my mouth. Normally Sasuke would warn me but maybe it was a shy thing. 

Squrt after squrt of hot cum shot down my throat. I was able to gulp most of it down quickly, but some of it filled my cheeks. His own cum mixed with my saliva as I licked the tip of his shaft, i tried swallowing it all down. I struggled to breath through my nose, which was buried in his pubic hair, as I finished him off, milking even more cum out of him with my hands. Just when I thought it was over, his cock quivered with some involuntary aftershocks, and yet more creamy juice trickled down my throat. He completely collapsed, spent and drained. I lovingly stroked his thighs. his cock was still in my mouth, I slowly let him withdraw, and licked off the last remaining drops of cum. I sat up inbetween his legs still. He had a pink tint still to his face. He was sweaty and still trying to control his breath. Was he embarrassed? This was something normal to do with someone. I reached my hand out to touch his cheek. 

"Can we just go to bed now." He sounded cold. Was he mad at me? Did he think I was a whore now?It wasnt just me, he wanted it to. I couldnt stand it, if he started to ignore me. I dont know if it was the alcohol or was it the bonding hormones, but I started to cry. 

"Jasmine I'm sorry, I just..." he touched my cheek. 

"Do you think I am a whore now." I looked him in the eye. 

"No its not that, I am just not use to this stuff. I havent been with someone in awhile. I dont think I deserve this and I dont want to hurt you." 

"You are not a bad person Itachi. It's ok to love someone." 

"No you dont understand, I love you more then you think and I cant be with you like I want to be. I also cant let my death hurt you even more." Wait is he in love with me romantically?

"Itachi it's ok to be selfish once in awhile. Your whole life you had chose stuff that you didnt want. You are the most selfless person I know." I kissed him and i looked over at his desk. He still had Sasuke's picture I drew. He loved Sasuke and me so much, he would rather suffer. I layed down next to him and we fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Uchihas are all in love with Jasmine. Long live the Uchiha queen. I'll be adding Hidan soon. He is the hardest to write out of all the characters for me. I finally have decided how I am going to do his personality.


	4. I'm No One Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine and Obito go on a long mission in the land of haze. Jasmine meets someone who will change her and her whole world.

"Never look down on anybody unless you're helping them up." Jesse Jackson

The next morning   
I woke up to Itachi coughing. our legs were tangled together and I slept on his chest. 

"Are you ok?" I asked him. 

"Yeah the air must be dry or something." He drank some water. I got off of him and rolled over. 

"Jasmine" 

"Hm" I was so comfy 

"Thank you for last night." He brushed the hair away from my neck and kissed it slowly. 

"Itachi" 

"What is it." 

"I love you." I felt werid saying it. I kinda meant it in a romantic way but also something deeper. I dont know what was deeper then that but he was in that category. I know I wouldnt get to live a perfect life with him but this was dam close. I wanted to repay him for saving me from my hell. 

"I love you too." He kissed my cheek 

"I'm off to take a shower." He said. I went back to my room to brush my teeth, get ready to say bye to deidara and sasori. I met the two of them outside of the hidout. Dei seemed alittle sad to leave. I felt bad like I was giving him hope that we might date after last night. I'll talk to him when he gets back about it. I was just randomly walking around the hideout to memorize it. I dont know what happened to me but I just got cocky as hell and went to comfort Zetzu. Maybe it was the fact I feel invincible because they need me for their plan. I kicked their door down.

"Learn how to use a dam door right." Black Zetzu said 

"Did living in the cave for so long make it where you have no manners." White Zetzu said 

"I dont see why you guys have a bed room when you dont sleep." I put the door back up. 

"I guess its all the secrets you keep huh." I was giving them a suspicious look. 

"What are you taking about." 

"When I died I talked to the sage of six paths. I know what and who you are. I also know everything about what you have done." 

"Get out." 

"Like hell I am." 

"You think since you are Obito favorite right now. You can say whatever you like." 

"I know you want to bring mother back I mean Kaguya."

"I dont know what you are talking about." 

"Dont fucking play dumb with me. I want in on your plan. As long as I am safe from her at the end." Yeah right more like I am going to stop them. They just stared at me angry. They knew they couldnt do anything about me. 

"Great talk." I left while breaking their door this time. It what those dicks get for fucking up the world so bad for something so dumb. Tonight I get to train with Itachi and I want to show him my new skills. I dont care about most of them and they are just going to be pawns in my game. I did learn from the best on how to manipulate people. 

One week later.   
I went to Pein's office too get stuff for the mission. I didn't get a robe yet and I dont think I will for a while since this was technically my 2nd mission ever. Obito came back this morning and has been sleeping since. We leave in the dead of night later. 

"Here is your money." Pein said to me. I looked in it and there was alot of money. 

"Why so much." 

"I dont know how long this mission will last. Try not to spend it all what ever you dont spend you can keep if the mission goes well. You will need to pay kakuzu you part of power, water and food at some of the hideouts we use." 

"I dont fucking plan on spending all of it." 

"Drop the attitude with me" Pein looked more serious. My personality has changed alot since I died. It was like I got more cocky or just didn't care. My personality was either bitch or overly sexually. No inbetween now except Itachi. It was like I didn't fear the akatsuki anymore. 

"Here is the mission folder it has info and what you need to do. Also where you will be going and staying. Please read it before you leave for the mission." 

"Alright." I got up to leave

"Also you will be paying for Zetzu's door. I will not have you walk around here doing whatever you want." 

"Fine sorry." I left the office and konan followed me 

"Jasmine wait up." I stoped. 

"Are you doing ok. We having been able to talk since you got back. I know its." I interpret her. 

"Konan, I'm not in the mood to talk." I felt bad for hurting her feelings but i also hate getting close to people now. I felt a tightness in my chest. I refuse to get hurt again. 

"Ok well can we talk when you get back." 

"Yeah thats fine." I left back to my room for a nap next to obito. We woke up a few hours later and got ready. I was outside of the hideout 

"Jasmine chan. Lets go." Obito as Tobi screamed while pulling me off. He stopped acting and was quiet most of the way there. I wonder what he does when he goes off. Maybe I'll ask him sometime. A day and a half went by of traveling. We stopped by a inn and bought a room for the night. We had another two days to travel so it was nice to rest a bit.

"Obito harder I'm about to cum." I was gripping the sheets while Obito was fucking me from behind. Then he hit the spot hard and he was getting good at hitting it everytime now. I came all over him and he came inside me. He layed down next to me and we fell asleep. The next morning we woke up and took off. Me and Obito talked for a little bit but it seems like he not very talkative. We could of just used his kumia power and we could of gotten there faster, but I wanted to enjoy traveling a bit. We finally got closer to the land of haze. The mission there was too investigate the king and some guy that is selling "mystical" weapons. 

"We will be staying at a small house on the edge of a lake, outside of the Capitol." Obito said to me. 

"Frist we will go into the nearest town and get supplies." 

"Ok" I said to him. 

"Are you ok?" 

"Im fine, just a little spacey." I lied to him. We got food and other stuff that will last a week. Obito tought it would be a good idea to not go to towns to much and to only go out at night to investigate for the missions. 

"I'm going to go get fire wood, you stay inside the house." Obito left. The place was really nice for a one bedroom. I grabbed a bottle of alcohol, that I was able to mind control the seller to give me for free. I went to go check out the room and I drank some of it. Later on I heard Obito making a fire. I went back out there. He gave me a werid look. 

"Are you drinking." He asked me, but I said nothing. 

"Just dont drink a lot and take care of yourself." He kissed my forehead. He went to the bedroom and I followed him. The alcohol was hitting me now. Obito sat on the edge of the bed taking off his cloke and other extra clothes. I was just in a tank top and sweats. I knelt down in front of him inbetween his legs. He grabbed my chin. 

"You are such a bad girl." He kissed me and he knew what I wanted to do to him. He pulled his shirt off. I touched him all over while he kissed me. I just wanted to give him a blow job because I haven't done that to him yet. I pulled his pants down a little just enough to get him free. I started to stroke him while I put my tongue in his mouth. He was getting really hard. I didn't think he would be to sensitive since we had sex two days ago. 

"Should we continue." I asked him while licking my lips. He seemed flustered. 

"Yeah" He looked down at me with lust. I licked the head of his cock slowly and he let out a moan. I looked up at him and his eyes were closed now. I started to suck on his tip, then I put it half way into my mouth and looked back up at him. This time he was looking at me then closed his eyes again. Doing this made me feel powerful, like I'm the one that is giving him the pleasure and I could only let him cum. He layed down while I started to go up and down. 

"Your mouth is so warm." He moaned. Obito sat up on his elbows to watch me. I took it out of my mouth and there was a saliva string from my mouth to his dick. I started to lick up and down to tease him. He pulled my shirt up and was playing with my nipples, he started to touch my boobs. 

"You are so perfect." He let out a shaky moan and layed back down. He was flustered in a cute way. I started to suck on him hard , his legs were shaky and he was moaning load. Every time i would moan with him in my mouth his cock would jerk. I really wanted to make him feel good so I went faster. He was buckled his hip to make me take more of him.

"Oh fuck" he came fast in my mouth and I wasnt excepting it so sudden. He came quickly I was only doing it to him for five minutes. He sat up blushing. I swallowed it all but some leaked onto my boobs. I looked up at him and he looked away. 

"I'm sorry ive never came so quickly before. I could hold back it felt so good. Damn you are so good at that." He seemed embarrassed. I touched his cheek 

"Its ok. I'm happy to make you feel this good." He was still looking away. 

"Obito." 

"Hm" hm must be a uchiha thing. 

"You taste really good." I was getting sleppy from swallowing his cum. 

"Go take a shower." He kissed my cheek. I got up and took a shower. I washed off the mess he made on me. He was sleeping in bed when I was done, so I layed next to him. He rolled over to cuddle me and I pretended to sleep for a bit. 

"I love you." He said to me. I just layed there thinking. He must of thought I was sleeping. I felt bad since I didn't feel the same way but I'll just go with it. I also dont think about Sasuke and get sad when I am with Obito. The next morning we woke up and got ready. 

"I am going to go investigate the east part of the land of haze and you will investigate the west side of it." Obito told me. 

"The west part is mostly farmland, some poor cites and villages. You know exactly what to do if you report people using the weapons." I nodded. He went over what to do and how to track the weapons and sells. It was mostly common sense really. 

"After we find out who is making the weapons and track him down, we will investigate the king and queen of this land. To see if the rumors are true about them. We will meet back here in two days." He kissed me good bye and we took off in opposite directions. I check some of the small farms but nothing to werid yet. There was two boys fighting over a toy. 

"Hey why dont you guys learn how to share" I took the toy away from him. It was a toy made from some wood and leaves. They were to young to understand. 

"My dad wont make me one because he works a lot, after my mom died." Hearing that really hurt me. 

"Hey kid how about I make you one." It took me some time, but I made him one that looks just like his friends.

"Thank you lady, what is your'e name." 

"I'm no one special kid." I took off to the next town. 

I went to the village that was the farest west, It seemed like a drug town. Oh great, It was night, the city was lively and a bit bigger then the others places I've been here. It felt good to do a mission alone. I felt so lively at night and I actually felt alive for the first time I have in awhile. I stopped on a big rock in the middle of a river. The sound of the rushing water was soothing. I had my eye contacts out and was using my eyes. I didn't sense anyone near me and I just got done checking the outer parts of the village. I knelt down and splashed some water on my face. I also refilled my water container. A noise came from the right of me. I deactivated my eyes. A girl my age stepped out. How did I not notice her. 

  
"Do you need something." I asked her. 

"You are Jasmine Hatake right." Dammit how do people know about me here. 

"I dont know who that is." I was about to leave and hopefully not see her ever again 

"I know you have those eyes." I teleported in front of her with a blade to her neck. She looked terrified. I couldnt do it and I pulled the knife back. I guess I'll just erase her memory of me. 

"Wait ii need yyyour help with something. My name is Mia." I guess I'll erase her memory later.


	5. I Can't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine gets in to deep with this new mission. Will she let her emotions ruin this mission too.

"The ice inside me melts. Suddenly, I'm burning up and terrified, scared I'll be too weak to resist. Scratch that - I'm petrified I've already given in."  
Amanda Bouchet,

Walking through the village and following a random girl named Mia to some werid building. Was not how I pictured how this mission will go. 

"Hold on I need to check out the building." I grabbed her arm to prevent her from going further. Mia looked back at me and nodded. I activated my Shinome to see if there was a way to sneak in. The place looked like some gambling thug place, but I was not the type to get into her personal issues and she was paying me to help her. I found the entrance to the vent system. 

"Follow me." I grabbed Mia's hand. There was the vent entrance on top of a bunch of crates. As soon as we got close to climb them, a man came outside so we hide. I was waiting for him to get closer and put him into a genjustu. He fell to the ground. I picked him up and made it look like he slipped. 

"What are you doing." Mia asked me. 

"I put him under a genjustu. I erased part of his memory and added a new one to make it seem like he slipped." 

"Thats incredible." She gave me a look that seemed like a fan girl but I ignored it. 

"Come on we need to hurry." We climbed the crates and I went into the vent first and then helped Mia up. We crawled though it slowly to make no noise.

"Do you know what room you need to get into." 

"Yes, it should be the 2nd door closest to the gambling hall." I looked around with my eyes and found the room. My eyes started to bleed and I had to take a break. I wiped them and kept going. 

"Are you ok?" Mia asked. 

"Dont worry about it." I said coldly. I guess Sasuke wore off on me to much. I haven't used my eyes this much in a long time. My wig got caught on the roof of the vent and I got it off. 

"Thats not your natrual hair." Mia asked. 

"No I have to go undercover now." 

"How did you die or whatever." 

"Its a long story and I dont like talking about it." We finally made it to the room, she needed to be at. She dropped down and was looking around for something. I was using my eyes to check to see if anyone was comming and it looked like the boss of the place or something was walking to the room with two thugs. 

"Mia hurry up someone is comming." She hurried up and climbed back up to the vent. I deactivated my eyes because I was getting sore. The two bodyguards came in first and saw Mia. He cut her ankle while I was pulling her up. Shit, we crawled though the vent as fast as we could and once we got out. I had to piggyback Mia because she was hurt. A bunch of bodyguards ran out the door, so I used a smoke bomb to escape. I jumped out of town with Mia on my back. My right shoulder was hurting, the one with the Zetzu cells. We finally made it far way from the town. I set her down on a rock and started to heal her ankle. 

"Do you think you will be able to walk back home?" I asked mia after I healed her. She had a werid look in her eye then she kissed me. 

"Uhh" is all i could say.

"Thank you." 

"You are welcome." I was staring at the ground blushing. It was all I could say since I was still trying to figure out what just happened. 

"Can you meet up with me again." She looked up at me with her big blue eyes while asking.

"Ill try." She kissed me again. I grabbed her hand away and broke the kiss. She tried to do it again. 

"I can't." She looked sad at me 

"I can't do these types of things anymore" I took off. I was to anxious to remember to ease her memory plus I doubt anyone would believe her anyway. Meet me at the waterfall in three days Mia told me. I dont know if I will though. Three days later I did decide to meet with her and we got closer. She seemed a little off and tired looking. I went back to the house to meet back up with Obito. I fell asleep and woke up to Obito touching my hair. 

"Hey, did you sleep good." I smiled and nodded at him. 

"We are going to the capital for a festival for the queen's daughter. I bought you a dress for it." He handed me a bag. 

"Make sure you get ready soon we leave in two hours." He left the house to go do god knows what. I took a shower and got ready. It was a short red dress with straps. I looked older then I was in it and I guess thats what Obito wanted. He came back and he couldnt look at me with out blushing. I wore a shawl to cover my scar and tattoo. 

"Ok lets hurry." Obito seemed flustered. We got to the capital and Obito used a jutsu to turn into someone eles. We took off in different directions to see if we could find out who was selling the weapons. Thats when I noticed something really werid. Mia was here at the festival. I decided to follow behind her she looked dead in the eyes and really unhappy. She didnt seem like that when we talked last. She went through some gates. I was about to use my eyes to see what she was doing, but Obito showed up next to me. I snapped out of it, what the hell was wrong with me. I am not focusing on this mission like I did last time. I cant let my personal feeling get in the way again. 

"The ceremony is about to start lets go see if we can find out anything there." Obito said to me. I followed him to the west gate and we found opposite sits 

"Princess Emiko Yoshikazu is now sixteen years old." The announcer said. The gates open and a girl in a carriage came out. What the hell, the girl was mia. What the actual hell. I moved to get a closer look but not to close so she didnt see me. I was so pissed I just took off to get this mission done. Why didn't she tell me she was the princess of this land. Did she know why I was here and was she going to tell them. I searched the streets to find out anything about the mystical weapons but nothing until I walked down a alley. I saw a guy sprinkle some glowing blue powder on a knife. The knife let up blue. He noticed me and took off. I followed him down some more alleys, it was a good thing no one was around. Obito noticed me. 

"I saw something werid and now I'm chasing him." Obito nodded and took off to chase him from a different angle. I finally caught up with the guy. 

"Where did you get that." He smiled at me and black markings grew on him. Shit it was a cruse mark to kill yourself with. I moved away but Obito grabbed me and took me to his time space. We hit the ground hard. 

"Dammit we were so close." I hit the ground with my hand. 

"This mission might be harder then i thought. They must be doing something bad if they have all their workers with a suicide bomb." It stayed quite 

"Ill see if Zetzu can help us if we cant find something soon. Come on I'll get you back to the house. I want you to lay low for three weeks because of what happend." He teleported us to inside the house. I was pissed about everything from today. I layed on the bed and took my clothes off and i think Obito knew what i wanted. 

"I cant I'm sorry. Ill be gone for three weeks. I have a thing to deal with and I need to talk to Pein. Stay inside most of the time and barely go out for food." He telported away. I sighed, got dress in my sleeping clothes and just cried falling asleep because she reminds me of Sasuke. They both lied to me and I am never going to see her again. But for some reason it felt like I was lying to myself. I finally fell asleep. 

Three days later.   
I went to the nearest market for some supplies when I felt someone grab me and pull me to a alleyway. I didn't see who it was but I pulled out my Kunai as fast as I could. Our Kunais clashed. 

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just need your help." A male voice said. 

"Yeah no thanks. The last two people who said that to me lied or abounded me." I tried to walk away. He grabbed my arm and I put a kuinis to his throat. 

"Please I know you were following that guy a few days ago. I think we have the same goal." I turned to walk away. 

"I can show you something that will help." I stoped to face him. 

"Fine but if something bad happens, I will kill you." I followed him though the trees at night. He was trying to make small talk. 

"I'm guessing you were a ninja." I just ignored him 

"I guess the quietness is caused by a issue from your childhood." He has no idea

"Can you at least tell me your name or why you are investigating here." 

"My name is Aika and the other part it doesnt matter." He laughed a little. 

"Fine, fine. My name is Aito." We finally made it to a farm. 

"Why is this farm so important." 

"Ill show you its a mile behind the barn." I followed him. We got to a field full of blue glowing flowers. It was pretty. There was also a house near the field. 

"What is this." I asked him 

"This is what the big man in this land named kaiyo uses to make the weapons." Aito told me. 

"Wait you mean the kings right hand man Kaiyo." 

"Yup" he nodded 

"Ok i need to go, thanks for showing me this." 

"Wait this isnt the only use of the flowers. Come here." I followed him to the top of a cliff. We looked over the farm. This place had a werid vibe to it. 

"I don't know exactly where these flowers came from but they are ruining this land. A lot of the farms near by are not growing as much. It's like it's sucking the life force out of this land." This made me thing of something I heard about. 

"Thats not all." I looked up at him while he told me more. 

"They are making powder from this and making a addictive drug called indigo nightmare." I started to get flashbacks of my brother. My head was hurting and I almost fell over. I felt and heard a werid buzzing. 

"Hey are you ok." He helped me up. 

"They are getting people addicted to it and making it very pricey. This is the reasons why the queen and king are so rich and everyone is poor." I shook my head 

"Do you have a photo of this Kaiyo guy." He showed me a photo. It was the guy me and Mia I mean the princess stole something from. I was getting mad. 

"I need to get going."

"Wait, lets meet back up here in a week, I'll come up with a plan to stop them. Please help me, the land of haze is my home and I need your help." 

"I'll try and meet you here." I took off back to the capital. I dont really care what Obito wants right now. I snuck in using genjustu and mind control to get to the princess room. I sat on the edge of her bed with my blade I got from the white fang. She was beautiful and her bright red hair was bright in the moon light. I had the blade against her neck, her eyes opened. 

"I really hate liars. Give me one reason not to kill you." 

"I'm sorry, you just dont understand. I know stuff that will help you and i know why you are here." I pulled it away. I heard the guards comming. 

"Meet me at our spot." I wispered to her and vanished while the guards came in. I stood by the window listening 

"Are you ok princess." The guard asked. I took off. 

A few hours later   
Middle of the night.   
I was waiting at the river for the princess. I didn't know what to do first yell or integrate her. The sound of the water was relaxing me. She finally showed up and I was about to yell at her, but I saw how she was acting. She was having a hard time walking and couldnt really keep her eyes open for long. I walked over to help her. 

"I'm fine." She said to me. She seemed drunk and I smelt her breath but nothing. 

"Oh so you finally want to kiss me." She fell over onto me. 

"Do you see the orbs." She was really out of it.   
I saw a glow on the back of her hand it must be the drug Aito talked about. I grabbed her and telported her back to my place." 

"You used me to steal drugs from Kaiyo." 

"Its not as bad as it seems. Wait why am I here." 

"I am going to get you clean and sober." I said to her with a smirk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a while. I was taking a break for the holidays.


	6. Killing The loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matching tattoos always end in tragedy. The smell of blood was fresh in the air. What was the point in falling in love again.

"To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves."  
Federico García Lorca

I didnt know what I was getting myself into. At the beginning this was just another mission. Now I am taking care of a spoiled druged out princess while waiting for Obito to come back. Also I was working with some stanger to stop this dumb government corruption from taking more lives. This was beyond my experience but I was learning. This went from killing time to killing the loneliness. 

"I'm sorry, I puked all over your bed." Mia came in shaking. I didnt care what her real name was she was Mia to me. I didnt know sobering up someone would be this difficult. 

"Its fine I'll go wash the sheets and stuff in the river." 

Few days later  
Mia is getting alot better now. She hasnt been shaking or sweating as much. She layed down on the floor in a bed I made her because I was tired of her ruining my bed. She was waking up, but I wasn't really paying attention at the time. Going through this with her helped shed some light on my brother situation back then. I started to feel bad because I thought bad of him but now I know it was the drug. I looked over at Mia and she was staring at me with her big eyes. I looked at her sadly. 

"Dont give me that look." Her voice woke me up from my thoughts.

"I'm not." I said to her 

"Dont lie about it. Its ok. Thank you for helping me with this." 

"No problem." I had my shinome activated. Sometimes it just activates when I'm experiencing high emotional pain or anger. 

"I like the way your eyes glow in the dark." She said to me. 

"Why do you look so sad." 

"My brother was a drug addict." I looked away sad. 

"Oh I see, is that the only reason why you helped me." 

"No" we talked for hours every day and feeling started to grow. She was finally a normal person. We went out to celebrate in a small town far way from the Capitol. She wore a disguise and so did I. We went out drinking and walked by a tattoo shop. 

"Can we." Mia asked me. I sighed and agreed. We went in and talked to the owner. 

"What would you like." 

"Lets get matching ones." I gave her a werid look. 

"Ill get a m for her and a wolf tattoo above it." 

"And I'll get a j tattoo in the same area." She added. Few hours later we left. My arm and wrist stung a bit but not to bad. 

"That was so much fun." She was bouncing around happy. Mia reminded me of myself back then and how I was with Sasuke. I started to get alittle depressed. No matter what I am doing or who I am with. He always comes back to my mind. Mia started to talk. 

"I have always wanted to be this close with someone and feel this emotion. This is what I was looking for and I finally found it. I thought it was drugs this whole time." She looked at me smiling. 

"Being in love with me was like a damino effect of bad." 

"What" 

"Nevermind" I just shook the bad toughts from my head. 

"Why did you get a wolf tattoo." Mia asked 

"Its for my grandfather. His nickname was the white fang. So I got wolf for him." 

"I guess you were close with him." 

"No, I never met him" Well I technically did when I "died", but I wasn't going to tell her that. 

"Why would you get something for someone you didnt know." 

"Its kinda like when people worship a god without seeing them." 

"Oh I see" She said. We walked by a random store and she ran in really fast for some reason. She came out with these tights with scull and cross bones on it. 

"I got these so we can match. Do you think they are cute." 

"Yeah." 

"Promise me that you will wear them everyday." She looked at me seriously. 

"I promise." 

"Come one lets go through this alley way to get home faster. I need to meet someone tomorrow." We started to walk down the alley way. Mia grapped me and push me against the alley wall. She kissed me. I didnt know if it was the alcohol or not. It felt so good and I've never been with a women before. I sliped my tongue into her mouth and she was getting flushed. I pulled away and she pulled my underwear down alittle and started to fub my clit. I was wearing a skirt. I moaned so hard and kissed her. I put my hand up her shirt and touched her boobs like Sasuke did with me. I pinched her nipples and she pulled away from my kiss. She was moaning too loud. I moved her hand and pulled my underwear back up. She gave me a sad look. 

"Lets finish this at my house." I said while panting. 

I telported her to the house I was staying at. I was making sure Obito wasnt home early or in the area. She layed me down and got on top of me. We started to make out and she was rubing her wet panties against mine. I pushed her up and sat up a little. 

"Slowdown lets enjoy this." I said while she was still straddling me. I learned closer and move her hair away from her neck to kiss it softly. I learned alot of this stuff from Sasuke. I treated her like he treated me. I was on the verge of tear but faught them back. I was able to control myself and kissed her on the neck more. She layed me down again and removed my soaked panties but left my skirt. I started to play with mia's nipples more and she was a moaning mess. She started to kiss me more and ran her hand down me till she put two fingers in me. 

"So wet" she said then started to lick my nipples. I couldnt handle it. It was so good and I was losing my mind. I never moaned this loud in a long time and I came quickly on her fingers. I was panting and I could believe this was happening to me. 

"Now its my turn to cum." She took her panties off. I could tell she was really wet like me. 

"Ive never been with a women. I dont know what to do." I said to her looking away blushing. 

"Dont worry I'll show you." Mia moved a little to so she was turned to the side. She grabled my leg and held it up. Then she started to grind herself on me. It felt so good. Our clits rubbed together and it was nothing like I have ever felt. 

"Oh fuck Mia." 

" I knew you would like it Jasmine." We did this for a while and we both came alot. She layed down next to me exhausted. We talked for a few hours till she asked me a werid question. 

"What do you want most from this world." Mia asked me 

" I dont want to live in a world where some people have to lose so much for peace." 

"What do you mean." She was getting really sleepy. 

"Nevermind go to bed." We fell asleep. The next morning we got ready. I had to go meet Aito at the farm, but I could leave Mia here.

"Come on" I grabbed her arm and walked out the door. We made it to the farm and Mia was acting strange. There was two body guards this time. I saw Aito behind a rock and moved quickly over to him. 

"Good you are here... what the hell is the princess doing here. They put out a search for her. Dont tell me you kidnapped her." He said the last part louder. 

"Quiet. They might hear us. So what is your plan." 

"We should burn there crops and wait a few days to see what happens. I need you to distract them." I nodded and slowly moved to take out the guards. Mia stayed there while Aito sneaked around back. I slit the guys throats. Then I heard mia scream. There was another guy holding her up. 

"I'm taking her back to the boss. She has a 300,000 ryo debt to pay." I slashed the guys arm off and took off with Mia. I was way quicker this time around. I met Aito on the hillside while we watched the place burn. I didnt know what would be next but I had a new thing I had to go do. 

"I have something I have to go do. Can you take Mia back to your hide out." 

"Wait." He called out to me

"Please, Aito." I fake smiled at him. 

"What are you going to go do." 

"Pay off a debt with gambling or blood. I'll be heading to the west for a bit. Also if something happens to her I will kill you. " I took off 


	7. Gambling and Drugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A train reaction of events that leads to heartbreak and more darkness. Jasmine has a flashback of sasuke that changs her outlook on this mission.

I'm the one that's got to die when it's time for me to die, so let me live my life the way I want to.  
Jimi Hendrix

I made it to a small waterfall near the town I met Mia at. I was going to go back to the gambling hall to pay off Mia's debt. I had to wait till it got darker before heading to the place, so I decided to take a shower in the waterfall. I quickly undressed amd let the cold water hit my body. I didnt flinch at all because I was use to the cold water. After being in the cave for so long. I started to enjoy being alone. I stepped out of the waterfall and got dressed while burning my old ripped clothes. The cold air hit me and I felt alive. I may have felt alive but I still didn't feel like myself. I felt like I stole someone's identity and was now living there life. I dont know why I didn't feel right without him. I heard a noise that sent me out of my thoughts. I hid behind a rock and hid my chakra. There was a thug looking guy with the blue flower weapon. I should steal it from him, so I can analyze it. I attacked him from behind but he was fast and hit me back. He took out his weapon and I took out my blade. I waited for him to do something. He swung his sword and a blue beam shot next to me. I couldn't use my eyes since it would give myself away. Its a good thing I dogged that. I definitely dont want to be hit by that. I ran up to the guy then telaported behind him. 

"Forbidden technique wolf of death." I hit his back and he dropped dead. I was breathing heavily. That took more chakra then I remembered. I picked up the weapon looking at it. I moved the mans body away from the road. I put the sword in my bag and put on my cloak. I was wearing a long sleeved grey dress with tights. It was getting darker so I put my grey wig on and left to the gambling hall. I sighed as soon as I got to the place. 

"Its now or never. Cant go back now." I said to myself. I looked around, the people here were just so depressing. I wasn't just doing this for Mia, I was doing this for the people of this land. I opened the door and walked in. It seemed like every other gambling place. It smelt like cologne, cigarettes and a smell I've never smelt before. There was alot of alcohol to. I walked up to bartender to see if i can do a private room with boss. It cost way to much and i just made my way to the room to wait for the boss. I was about to walk in the room. When a guy stopped and was hitting on me. I just kicked him through a wall and quickly got into my room. I waited there for a half a hour. I took off my cloak. The boss finally came in with four guys behind him. 

"Are you the one that requested a private poker game with us." I nodded 

"Sorry it took so long we had to deal with a drunk that made a hole in our wall." Oh I wonder why.

"You dont talk much." He gave me a cocky look while shuffleing the cards. I closed my eyes to see with he was doing with the cards using my shinome. 

"I'm not the friendly type anymore." I gave him a blank stare. 

"Oh and why is that." He asked me 

"I cared a little to much and that ends so tragic." He spoke up 

"Its easier in life if you are a hard ass." He laughed and I pretended to laugh with him. 

"You are so young but your eyes tell me something eles. Like you have seen to much for someone your age." He gave me a smirk. 

"Something like that" 

"How much are you putting down and why are you here. Not alot of people ask for a private room." The four guys and down around me in a circle. 

"10,000 ryo, my name is Aika." he smirked at me and started to deal out the cards. I got really bold and decided to tell him the truth. 

"I'm here to pay off Mia's debt i mean the princess." I smirked back at him. His smile dropped. His friends were about to get up but he stopped them.

"You know the princess has been missing for awhile right." He took a drink from his glass. 

"There is prize money for anyone who brings her back. Do you know where she is." He looked deep into my eyes. I sighed 

"I may or may not know. Maybe after I pay her debt I'll hand her over so you can have the prize money." He laughed and finished dealing out the cards. With card counting amd using my eyes when I close them, i should be able to end this in a few hours. I just need to be careful so they dont notice me using chakra. I'll see if they drink more. 

Two hours later  
I finally reached 200,000 of her 300,000 debt and I was getting extremely exhausted. It wasn't too bad and my eyes didn't bleed yet. I will have to stop soon though, they might start. 

"Ok lets stop. This building has a limited of only 200,000 per person. You will have to wait to pay off more money." He started to smirk at me and grapped me by the chin. 

"You really are something eles." His thumb traced my lip.

"There is something eles you could do for the last 100,000." I really hope he doesnt mean sex. I mean I will if I have too. Of course with a condom. 

"Keep talking." He let go of me. 

"There is this extremist named Aito. He burned my crops down and even cut the arm off of my best bodyguard. Who later bled to death." I nodded. That was actually me but whatever. 

"I want you to find him and kill him. Can you do that." I nodded. I was so relieved that I didn't have to have sex with him. 

"It might be hard to find him. So ill give you a few days." 

"I'm really good at finding people, trust me." I took the photo of Aito and left. I felt a lot better after paying off most of her debt. I made it back to Aito's hideout. Mia was so happy to see me. 

"Hey my friend is supposed to come back tonight. So you will have to stay with him. If thats ok." They both nodded. I made a bed for Mia, she wanted me to stay a bit and we talked 

"What was it like to lose your virginity." Mia asked me. 

Flashback 

Sasuke broke the kiss, sat up against the head broad of the bed and pulled me onto his lap. I never seen sasuke so turned on before, I kissed him hard. He grinded against me and it was making me so wet. He bit my lip till it bled, then started to suck on it. This made me moan loud. I liked the rougher and darker Sasuke. 

"Moan my name please." He asked me 

"Sasuke, dont stop" I moaned loud. I think this is what we both needed this after not seeing eachother for a while. I could feel how hard he was getting. He went back to kissing me and I put my tongue in his mouth. Sasuke started to kiss my neck and he was making me feel like I was on fire. 

"Sasuke" I moaned 

"Keep moaning my name" he said to me. Sasuke looked so cute being flustered like this. His eyes were so full of love and lust. 

"Sasuke thats so good." He stopped kissing my neck and fliped me onto my back. I took off his shirt and Sasuke got in between my thighs, hovering over me. I started to feel bad so I pushed him up. 

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked me 

"No it's just." 

"We dont have to go any further. If you dont want to." He kissed my forehead. 

"Its not that, you saw my birth control earlier and I feel like you are only doing this for me. I dont want to rush you into this if you are not ready. I've been thinking about sex for a while now."

"No jasmine, I was going to pick up condoms earlier but we met up before I could. I didn't want to do that in front of you, if it was going to pressure you. I was going to buy them just incase because lately we have been getting closer to having sex and I didnt want any mistakes in the heat of the moment."

"Are you sure Sasuke"

"Jasmine how long are you going to make me wait till I can make you mine, fully mine." We both looked at eachother with lust and started kissing again. Sasuke sat up so I could take off my shirt. He flipped me onto my back again and pulled off my shorts. Sasuke really liked what I was wearing and it made him blush more. He went to take off my underwear but I was nervous, he has never seen me like this and what if he doesnt like me. He stoped and gave me a reassurance look. He started to make me feel better by kissing me. He is so sweet, my eyes watered I tried not to cry. I moved my hand to touch his chest and stomach. I wanted to feel how hard he was, so I went lower till my hand was around his dick. I started to move up and down, his tip was leaking so I ran my thumb up his slit like he liked. He stopped me and seemed to have a alot of resistant. He was really out of breath and I can tell he needed to get off soon. I gave sasuke a sad look for making me stop. 

"Dont touch me, I'm not going to be able to control myself if you do that. I want to take it slow with you and save my release for you." I nodded and moved my hand back to my chest. He took off my panties finally but I moved so I could close my legs. I was so embarrassed l, in a good way. I wanted to give him this but it was new to me. 

"Dont cover yourself, you look so beautiful."

"We can stop if you want. I dont want you to regret this in the morning." He kissed my forehead. 

"No sasuke, please keep going I want this." 

"It will hurt, but I'll be gentle" 

"I can take the pain, Sasuke." He took off his pants, I was staring at him and my face felt so hot. He was so hard for me it looked painful. All the times I have sucked on it it was never like this, he must be so excited. Im surprised he lasted so long with how old we are. 

"Sasuke, I've never seen you this hard." 

"I want you, so bad." He spread my legs. I looked away in embarrassment. Then looked back at him. He was staring at me down there nervously. 

"I'm going to use my fingers first, so you can get use to that. Alright" I nodded and put my forehead on his. He leaned up and started to run a finger down my stomach till he got closer to my clit. I bit my lip nervously, I cant believe his is going to touch me fore the first time. I want to share this with him. I moaned while he used two fingers to message my clit. The pleasure hit me hard and I wanted more. Sasuke started to tease my entrance with his finger tips. He was looking at me too. It felt so good and I wanted him to be in me soon. He was looking at me alot and my face was so flustered. He started to message my clit again with his wet fingers. The pleasure shot straight to my stomach. I could feel myself get more wet. He moved his fingers back down to my entrance. Please sasuke more. I was looking at him so lustful. 

"I'll stick one finger in and then add another." I nodded at him. He put one finger in and it wasnt to bad. I've never felt anything like it. He started to move his finger in and out of me. I started to breath hard, it felt so good to feel movement. I squeeze around his finger from the pleasure 

"Fuck, you are so tight on my finger and I'm only using one." I started to soak his hand more, so he stuck a 2nd finger in. I bit my lip while he moved in and out quickly. It was a great amount of fullness for me to cum for the first time. My wetness leaked down his hand. He was looking at me in the eyes. I kept screaming his name. He slowed down and pulled them out. I was so close to letting go. Why? 

"Sasuke-kun, why did you stop, it felt so good." 

"I want you to cum with me" he sat up and started to rub my wetness on him. He looked down at me and I loved the way he looks at me. Without warning he stuck two fingers in my mouth then used my saliva for lube on the rest of his dick. He started to leak more out of his tip so he moved up to lined up with me. He started to rub the tip on my entrance geting all his precum on me. It felt so good already. 

"You are so wet"

"Are you ready" I nodded. He slowly pushed his tip in. It was alittle painful but not to much right now. 

"You are doing so good, the widest part is in now, can I go further." I nodded. He pushed in more and I let out a small painful cry. It felt like I was geting my insides ripped. I started to squeeze to see if it went away. 

"Stop tensing up, It's just going to hurt more. I'm not going to last very long if you keep doing that." I stopped and looked up at him with eyes full of love. It was very painful now but not as bad as I thought. My eyes started to tear up. He was finally all the way in and I was stretched so uncomfortable. It was good I was so wet. 

"You feel so good" Sasuke said to me. Hear him say that made me want to pleasure him more. I was ready to take him. I wrapped my legs around him and he slowly started to move in and out. I was feeling some pleasure but he loved it and that made me happy. He started to lick one of my nipples. Oh it felt so good to feel double pleasure. It kept my mind off till the pain went away. He started to lightly suck and I arched my back. 

"Sasuke, its starting to feel a lot better" he started to go faster and I felt myself getting closer to cumming again. He couldn't look at me and then he pulled out. 

"Sasuke-kun, why did you stop it felt so good? Put it back in, please" I wasnt the begging type. It felt so good and I just want to cum soon. He looked back down at me. I could see the sweat on him. He looked so good right now. 

"Sorry, you are just so beautiful, wet, warm and soft. I'm not ready to cum yet. I want to cum after you." He put it back in then pulled it out all the way. He went back to a fast pase and it was making me so wet. 

"Sasuke touch me" I moved his hand to touch my clit. He started to rub it. It felt so good and hearing the lewd sounds wet sounds was making me get closer and closer. I felt him get harder. He was probably going to cum soon too. 

"Fuck sasuke, you are so hard" I moaned. I came with a loud moan of his name. It felt so good I squeezed him alot and I could feel the wetness leak all over my inner thigh and on Sasuke. I was alittle shaky from that. 

"Jasmine, I'm getting close. Can I cum inside you." I nodded, I felt him jerk a few times and the cum feel me up. He looked so good when he came. I really want to make him feel good. 

After flashback 

A tear fell from my eye. It hurts to think about him even though its been 8 months. Actually its been slow torture. 

"This Sasuke guy meant alot to you." I just turned over so she didnt look at me. 

"What happened?" She asked me. 

"I was stupid, childish, naive and way too hopeful that I could actually be happy." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Do you ever feel like no matter what your life always goes back to where its supposed to be." 

"Im sorry I dont really understand........wait I guess maybe me being a princess has to do with that." 

"There are things I must do to change my destiny and sins I must atone for. There are sins of the past not just me, I'm talking about past lives." 

"Oh I see." She kissed me and fell asleep holding me from behind. I left back to meet with Obito. He never came home but I got a note of him saying he will be there in a few days and wants me to investigate a little till then. 

Two days later.   
I was traveling back to meet with mia and to kill Aito. I tried to think of other ways I could without killing him. I stoped in a nearby town. Mia said she really liked strawberries. I walked past a post and saw a wanted poster for Aito. I read his criminal description. He said he likes to kill women and have sex with there dead bodies. he was also a rapist. That is so fucking sick. It felt like something hard droped on my chest. Mia was with him. What if he? I rushed back to the hideout but everything seemed normal. Mia was happy to see me and i just acted like no big deal. I guess dirty fucks like him wont be hard to kill. 

"Mia go into the other room you do not want to see this." I got my blade out. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"What are you going to do." Mia looked scared. Aito got up and started to laugh. I quickly moved and cut his head off without him even noticeing I moved. Mia screamed. 

"Why why why would you dooo that." She nelt down. 

"Was that your first time seeing someone die? I told you to leave for a reason" I asked her with heartless tone 

"Why did you do that, he was helping us." 

"Mia I had too, you know to pay off the rest of your debt." 

"That was a human soul. You just traded a human soul for money." She was so pissed at me 

"Stupid human child." I heard a whisper. It must be the one the sage told me about. This was my frist time hearing him since that day. 

"Mia you dont understand. He was not a good person. Let me explain." She grabbed her stuff and was trying to leave. 

"I dont care." She had what looled like a smoke bomb in her hand. She threw it down and.it was made from the blue plants. I couldn't move and I just watched her leave. 


	8. It's Like The Grim Reaper Is Following Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you look back to the past with her. She had started disappearing before you knew it. Maybe she never existed.

"Life should not be a journey to the grave with the intention of arriving safely in a pretty and well preserved body, but rather to skid in broadside in a cloud of smoke, thoroughly used up, totally worn out, and loudly proclaiming "Wow! What a Ride!"  
Hunter S. Thompson

"I'm sorry." She said to me. She was losing the light in her eyes. 

The events happened so quickly one after the other. It felt like I was watching a movie that you could not pause. The events that turned my life back into hell. 

A few hours later.   
Jasmine's pov   
I woke up with a headache and looked around. I was still in Aito's hideout. I slowly pulled myself up and sat in the chair. I looked around the room, Mia was really gone and Aito's body and head was still here. Great now I have to go make it up to her after I find her. I rested for a little bit and then took off with his head to bring it back to the gambling hall. Once I got to the hall. I calmed myself but Mia's words still hit me hard. She was right. 

"Right this way miss." The greeter took me to a room and I put Aito's head on the table. 

"We all good here." One of the bodyguards was offended by my attitude and was about to do something, when Kaiyo put his hand up to stop him. 

"I'm impressed you found him and killed him." 

"Is Mia's debt payed for or not." I sounded harsh. I want here for small talk. 

"Yup we are all good." He put his cigarette out in the ash tray. I stormed out of there. I was jumping tree to tree, when I stopped to look at the moon it was very pretty. I sighed and kept going. My head started to hurt and then my vision went to white. 

Vision   
A cold hand fell and I heard someone say no. I could feel how cold the persons body was but couldn't tell whose. I saw the blue powder and got a chill.   
End of Vision 

My vision came back and I hit my head on a tree branch. Oh fuck. I fell to the ground. I slowly got off the ground. Dammit now my head feels worst. Good thing I heal quickly. My eyes started to hurt so I used the pain killer eye drops obito gave me. I had a bad feeling about the dream I had and I needed to find Mia soon. I checked some of the outer villages. Would she of went straight home? She hated it there but I'll check. I made it to the capital and I was running out of chakra quickly. I had to use my necklace for the first time in a while. I forgot what a great feeling I get from recharge with the necklace. It was like when me and Sasuke. .. dam it I need to focus. I made it to the outside of the castle. I used my eyes to see if Mia was there. I could tell she was in her room but something werid was going on with her chakra. It seemed like since she left the place has gotten more guards. I sneaked my way to the outside of the room quickly. There was a guard there but I used my mind control to have him let me in. Mia was on her bed it looked like she was sleeping but with my eyes it seemed like her chakra was fading. I walked over there as quickly as I could without making sound. My mind control only lasts about ten to fifteen mins right now so I had to hurry. I softly shook her. She wasnt responding Dammit. 

"Mia" I shook her more and she opened her eyes. She seemed alittle week. I saw the blue on her hand and I knew she was dieing from drugs. Shit what do I do. I dont know how to treat a overdose. 

"Jasmine why are you here." Mia said to me. Damit she did drugs again because of our fight. Mia was holding onto the photo of me and her that bartender took that night. I know uppers cause heart attacks so it must be a downer since her heart was slowing down. I looked in my bag but I had no adrenaline shots. Why the fuck did I not bring them. Maybe I could give her a blood transfusion to get it out of her blood. I went into my beg but Mia grapped my arm. 

"I'm sorry." She said to me. She was losing the light in her eyes. 

"No Mia stay with me" I grabbed her hand. 

"This is all my fault Mia." Tears came out 

"Jasmine I love you." Mia said to me. Why would she? It hurt so much. Ive never have felt this bad over someone dieing. I couldnt breath or say anything eles.

" But I know your blood doesn't define you. What defines you is the choices you make. If I've learned anything from this time with you, it's that and I also know that loving someone even when it's scary, even when there are consequences is never the wrong thing to do. Loving someone is the opposite of hurting them" Mia said to me. I looked at her but tears were blurring my vision. 

"What did you just say to me and why." My voice broke. I looked at Mia and I could tell she was gone. Damn it 

"No damn it." I screamed. The other guards heard me and ran in. I grabbed Mia's body and took off. She was special to me, I might not of felt the same feelings for her but she meant alot to me. I want her buried in a beautiful place. Not somewhere she hated. I teleported to Koda's house and he was very surprised when I got there. 

"Can you burry her next to my brother." He was giving me a very werid look. I was going to have her burried on my ancestors land. 

"Yeah..sure." I was about to leave 

"Wait why are you leaving me alone with this." Koda asked. 

"There is something I need to go do. I'll be back to explain." he nodded to me. I probably looked like shit with my eyes bleeding, crying and I was dirty. I took a short break on the outside of the village in a tree. I was going back to the gambling hall to confront Kaiyo. He was the one that got Mia addicted and was working side by side with the king to ruining this land. They didn't care, they just wanted the money. I walked up to the building but hide away when I saw people walking by. 

"Did you know the princess died." The lady said 

"Oh thats terrible, do you know how?" 

"She was murdering by a women with grey hair and a wolf tattoo. They are searching for her now." 

"Thats a real tragedy. I wonder what the queen and king will do now without a heir." Are they really blaming it on me. I need to get to kaiyo as soon as possible. I waited till no one was around and snuck into the gambling place. It was closed and no one was there except one bodyguard. I sneaked though the hall and broke his door down. He seemed pissed but I activated my eyes and he stood there scared. I took a sword to his throat while standing on the desk. 

"Where is Kaiyo. Your boss." 

"I don't know. He just said he will be out tonight with big plans." 

"Answer me." I was stepping on his hand hard. 

"Boss said he was going out to the capital for something important." I put him under a genjustu and erased me from his memory. I took off to the capital to get revenge. As soon as I got there. Something seemed off then a huge explosion happened in the capital's castle. Fire spread quickly and I tried to get closer to help some people. I saw alot of burning people and the smell was terrible. I've never seen anything so gruesome. I tracked kaiyo's chakra. I found him in center of the town square. 

"So you took the bait." He turned around to face me. I was standing my ground and I was pissed. 

"What are you talking about." There was so much hateful venom in my words. 

"Well lets see, where do I begin." Kaiyo smirked at me. 

"Just tell me and stop stalling." I was getting mad 

"I needed someone to take down Aiko my biggest treat at the time. So I faked his wanted poster." Oh shit, I killed a innocent guy 

"You made me kill a innocent man." I sent some scotch charka to my hands out of anger. 

"No one is innocent." He said to me 

"I needed someone to take the fall for the princess death and oh here is the best part. I found a hopeless lost girl like you to help. I also have a scapegoat for killing the king and queen. Also for the buring and death of hundreds of people." I couldnt stand it anymore. 

"Bastard." I screamed and I clashed with him. My eyes hurt even tho I wasnt using them. 

"You cant just use people like that." We clashed again. My white fang blade vs his blue flower blade.

"That is what shinobi are for." He fled away from me.

"Haze jutsu." It wasnt as good as the mist jutsu but I couldn't see or use my eyes. He punched me hard and the jutsu ended. I got up and was laughing sadistic. I looked back at him. My shinome was activated. I spit the blood out of my mouth. 

"I haha see now, so this is how it goes. I guess its time to show you how I really fight." I looked at him and my 8th eye ability was awakened. I was laughing still. I could feel the energy. My eyes started to bleed. 

"What the hell no way." Kaiyo started to back up.

"The eyes that cry blood." I was slowly walking up to him when my vision went white and my eyes started to hurt. Kaiyo had a shadow clone hidden, it ran up to me and slashed my back. I fell to the ground in alot of pain the wound was taking longer to heal. 

"How are you not getting effected my the blue nightmare weapons. They were plants straight from the Sage of Six Paths." What the hell did he just say. Why does destiny always fuck me up like this. I closed my eye and heard Kaiyo getting killed and someone picked me up. I could tell it was Obito because he telported us to his dimension. 

"Are you ok?" My vision was blurry and it hurt so bad. I sat up a little bit. 

"What does it look like to you Obito." I was trying to get inside of my bag for my eye drops with pain killers inside them. My hand was shaking so bad and I pulled them out. Then Obito grabbed them from me. 

"Let me help you." He grabbed my face harshly and put the drops in my eyes. A few minutes later my eyes went back to normal and my cut was finally healed. Obito was staring at me intensively. 

"Why would you act on your own like that. What happened while I was gone." I stayed silent. I haven't even been able to comprehend what happened today yet. 

"Why do you try to take on everything alone. You could of been hurt or killed." 

"Why does it matter obito. Just because I'm important to the Akatsuki goal and your goal." I looked away from him then I looked at him 

"Why are you saying that." 

"Why were you so late Obito. What do you expect when I'm doing a mission alone when you were supposed to help me. Shit happened really quickly rather you were there or not." It was actually my fault for meddling in their business. If only I acted more professional. This is the last time I ever let someone get in the way of my mission. No matter what I do it just ends bad. Obito was speaking to me but I wasn't paying attention. 

"I have clean up your mess now and Pein is going to be angry with you. Do you not care at all." 

"No I dont Obito." He was staring darkly at me. 

"I'm not Rin obito and I wont be a replacement for her. So stop trying to act like you care. You just need and want to use me. Like everyone eles." My voice broke on the last part. 

"You are going to go take a break for a few weeks at the wolf's cry village while I deal with this. I'll talk to you when you calm down." 

"Whatever. Do you even know what I went though on that mission." I started to cry and my shinome was activated. He looked me in the eyes for a few seconds. 

"You unlocked... nevermind lets just go." Obito sounded sad. He telported me back and Koda took me in to live there for a little bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More details about Koda, the two brothers and wolf's cry village in the next part.


	9. The Nightmares Won't Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine takes time off and deals mentally with the past events, even the ones with Sasuke. She thought she would've been able to come up with something by now to deal with the akatsuki but can't. Her and Obito have a long talk. This is loosely based apon the book Naruto Jinraiden: The Day the Wolf Howled which will play a part in this part and shippuden

The Wolf Cry village. It was one of the first villages and dates back to Kagura's time. The village is hidden and not many know of it. It is hidden in a mountain range in the land of steam. Even the higher ups and steam's lord doesnt know of it. The mountain range is called the three wolves and this is where the summoners wolves live. This place is always spring and summer. The reasons are still unknown why it is like that. Jasmine believes it is because of the spiritual energy from the devine tree since the land of steam was where Kagura and the sage of six paths lived. Koda Kodon is now the new leader, his parents died and he was taking in my his uncle Tanaka. Tanaka had two sons who were Koda's cousins Kina Kodon and Reishi Kodon. The brothers mother died sealing Nue away in the mountains. But we will talk about nue and the wolf summoners later. Koda, the brothers and their grandfather are the only ones left frombthe Kodon clan. Their grandfather is blind from the nue fight. The wolf cry village and land has a lot of herds to make medicine that you can not find anywhere else. 

Nightmares   
Jasmine's pov   
Flashback of sasuke with his lightning blade and what happened in the land of haze keeps playing in my head. I woke up panicking. Kina and Koda was giving me a werid look from the table. I fell asleep last night on their couch. The sedative they gave me must of been strong. I was just in my bra, it was making Kina blush and Koda was giving him a awkward look. My day starts out like everyday the past week. I wake up and force myself to eat toast. I go for a morning jog or walk on one of the paths going up to one of the mountains. Yoga and meditation. Then I go to the sage of six paths hot springs for a bath. I come back to the village to help the villagers. Teach the kids how to make bread and other stuff. Dinner and hand to hand combat with Koda. Help Reishi with medicine work and finally have nightmares all night. Even tho they give me sedatives I still get wild dreams and I've been sleeping every night too. I was walking back to the village. 

"Hello lady Hatake." I waved to them and Koda walked up to me. 

"Hey grandpa wants to see you after dinner." I nodded to him. He went back to cutting wood. Which was crazy to me because he had only one arm. He said losing his arm was atoning for his sins and i don't really know much more about it, but I respected him for it. I was at the diner table with my headphones. I was pretending to be listening to music but I could hear ever one. Kina was talking to his brother about me. 

"Have you noticed her eyes have changed since the last time she was here." Kina said 

"Yeah her visual powers increased." 

"No I mean her eyes look more lifeless, like emotionless." Kina explained 

"Yeah thats a price to pay for that power." I turned my music on for real to not deal with it. After dinner I went to the temple to meet with old man. I walked into the temple. I smelt a werid herb and saw him near a dim lit candle. 

"Hey old man." I sat down next to him. There was a bed put together. 

"I'm glad you could stop by." He was smelling each herb before putting it into the burner. He was blind. Years ago during the nue fight he became blind. 

"How can you tell which ones are bad." I asked 

"Here let me show you." He pulled two of the same herb out and smelt them. 

"Here smell this one." He had me smell the bigger one then the smaller one. There was small differences in smells. 

"There is a small difference." He tried something around my eyes so I couldnt see. 

"Try this." I tried again and I could tell a bigger difference. 

"Oh I see. Taking away a sense makes the others stonger." He nodded. I felt bad since I couldn't imagine what it would be like to be blind. 

"Its nice that you dont have to worry about going blind like the uchihas." He was right, I mean this is a side effect of over use and its temporary blindness for a day or two. Itachi told me about his blindness when I got into a fight with him a few weeks ago before that mission.

"To be honest I dont know if there is any side effect because most people with my eyes don't live past 30." 

"Well you are different. I bet on my life that you will live past that." He smiled at me. 

"Lets hope you dont lose then." I never really thought about the future, I was more of the day by day person when it came to myself. I use to want to have kids with sasuke but that changed, im scared my child will have my eyes. I want these eyes to die with me. I'm also scared of how I'm supposed to lead the uchihas in the right direction. My eyes were giving to help the uchihas in the right direction but I'm still figuring that out. I cant even help Sasuke right now. I also cant figure out how to stop the akatsuki. 

"Lay down child" i gave him a werid look. 

"Why" I asked him 

"I'm going to heal you mentally with buring herbs and acupuncture. You can't move forward with unhealthy mental health." I layed down and closed my eyes. He put needles into different parts of my forehead and the herb smell got stronger. I could feel myself sweating. 

"This might make you feel a little sick. There also might be werid dreams. Just relax and breathe." I started to feel really hot and fell asleep. I woke up feeling the best I've felt in a while. This happened every night for a few nights. I had werid dreams at first it was werid wispering, but tonight was a terrible dream. I saw Koda get killed by a bunch of arrows. I woke up screaming his name. I felt despair. 

"Alright I havent even touched you and you are screaming my name." I looked at Koda and he was smirking. 

"Idiot" I threw a pillow at him. Why was he in my room? Then I thought about the dream with him in it. No matter what it seems like everone who is close with me ends up dead. 

"Wow our dream sex must of been terrible. Since you are that sad." 

"I didnt have a wet dream about you." I gave him an annoying look. 

"Yeah yeah i know. Sorry normally I'm not a pervert to you. I know I won't ever compare to Sasuke." 

"You are going to leave the room and I'm going to pretend you didnt say that." He smiled at me 

"Plus its better not to know how my story will end. Breakfast is ready, you werid psychic child." He left the room. I got ready and opened my windows. I looked out at the how peaceful all the villagers are. This was my land and i had to take care of it. This place actually made me feel like myself and not someone eles. I can be myself without him and I will try. Sasuke does not define me. I went down stairs to eat and Kina told me, that Obito was in the hot spring town. They know Obito as Madara and Tobi. They dont know he is Obito. I was impatient and I didnt wang to wait till he came by here tomorrow. so I went looking for him. I made it to the town he was staying at. It was almost night at that point. I didnt use my eyes to find him. I just sensed his chakra and found the hotel. I walked to the room and my stupid ass opens the door without knocking. Obito just got done having sex with a prostitute. He was still hard and had the condom on filled with cum. He was about to take it off and throw it way but he gave me a werid look with his eye. I felt so awkward. The women left quickly. I know I've had sex with him a few times but I didn't care if he was with another woman. I'm so glad he used a condom. 

"Why are you here." He sounded more confused then mad. He finally took off the condom and was almost fully soft. He had all his clothes and the mask on during sex. This was so werid. He put himself back into his pants and walked up to me. 

"Are you ok." I didnt know what he meant by that but I still answered. 

"I dont care if you have sex with others just always wear a condom." He took off his mask and smirked at me. 

"I always do. You are the only one I dont wear one with." 

"I asked you if you are ok, it had nothing to do with the women. Im worried about you. That was the first women ive bought in a long time. I really needed some relieve." He said to me 

"Dont worry about it." I sat on the couch while Obito took a shower. Obito sat down next to me. 

"Did you come here because you are impatient."

"Yeah, I want to know how everything went. Obito I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I failed the mission and made it harder for you. Im sorry I burdened you more." I looked down sad. 

"Everything is fine now, but there are some thing that had happened and Pein wants to talk to you about it." He got closer to me. And touched my hair. He leaned in to kiss me but I stopped him. 

"You still smell like a cheap whore. You are going to need to cleanse yourself a few more times before I even touch you again." I smirked at him. He backed away and it was quiet. 

"Obito" he looked at me. 

"Thank you for saving me back then." 

"No problem. I wasn't going to let you die back there." He looked away from me. I meant with my dad and clan. 

"I mean from my dad." He looked me in the eyes with his one eye. He didnt have one in the other eye like he normally does. 

"That was part of Itachi and the leafs plan." 

"I dont care for the leaf like that. Itachi did save me too. I'm grateful for you and him. Ill always be loyal to the uchiha clan. Thats why i cant forgive them for what they did to them." We talked about stuff that night and obito got serious with me. 

"I've changed my plan because of you." I looked over at him and it was almost day time I cant believe we talked all night. I was hoping he was just going to stop everything since we still didnt have any tailed beast, but I was wrong. I'm always wrong. 

"I was going to resurrect Madara and give you to him but now I just want you. I dont care about my dream world with Rin. I want to restart the world and uchiha clan with you." I was really hoping it wouldnt be like this so I'll have to take him down later when I get a chance. His original plan was to have madara put everyone in the infinite dream. The only ones awake was going to be Madara and me. So take over the world and make the prefect Uchiha clan. I gave Obito a fake smile. 

"Thank you Obito." I guess I'll have to be a better actor then Itachi. I did learn it from the best. 

"Get some rest. we will leave in two hours." He said to me and I fell asleep. We finally made it back to wolfs cry in the afternoon. I sat in my room while waiting for Obito to get his stuff done. He walked into the room. 

"I took a bath in the springs earlier. Am I clean enough for you now." He took off his mask and sat next to me. I picked up his mask and looked at it. 

"When you have sex with prostitutes, do you always wear a mask." He gave me a confused look. 

"Yeah, it's a little werid but I just tell them its a werid fetish and pay them more." I gave him a smirk and grabbed the mask. 

"Is that so." I put it back on him. 

"What are you planing" he said to me."

"I kinda like the Tobi version of you." I think he understood what I wanted. 

"I think Tobi has been a bad boy." I gave him a lustful smirk. I unzipped his pants and started to give him a hand job. He was getting hard quick. 

"No no no Tobi is a good boy" Obito said in his Tobi voice. 

"Ok well then Tobi gets a treat." I moved my hand faster going up and down. He was leaking from his tip and I used it for lube. 

"Tobi has missed Jasmine chan so much." 

"I can tell, you are so hard Tobi." 

"Tobi likes this a lot Jasmine chan." I could tell he was going to cum soon so I stopped. 

"Ok lets stop that." I pulled off his mask and kissed him. He was being impatient and pushed me onto my stomach. He raised my hips with his hands and I felt his warm hard cock rub my clit. He slide his cock in me quickly. He grabbed the pillow. 

"Here put this under you. I'm going to make you cum quickly. I dont think I'm going to last long in you." I nodded and felt his hand start to rub me. Obito started to move faster in me. He kept hit my spot over and over. I was losing my mind and came really quickly. he came in me while bitting my shoulder. He rolled next to me. I could see his chest rise and fall quickly. 

"That was a nice quicky" I said to him. His eye had a warm look to them. 

"Sorry for getting mad at you." He covered me with the blanket. 

"Get some sleep. We are going back to the hideout tomorrow." He kissed my forehead and we fell asleep. 

Dream   
It was dark outside and I was in the middle of trees. 

"Jasmine" I heard Sasuke's voice. I turned around and no one. 

End of Dream  
I woke up and felt arms holding me. I went to bed with Obito cuddling me and I wish I could wake up to Sasuke being the one to cuddle me. I still didnt feel like myself and I need to move on from that. Sasuke wasnt my identity and I need to feel normal, but how do I? It was such a strange feeling. It's ok to be my own person while I figure this stuff out. I sighed 

"Whats wrong?" Obito's voice scared me. I must of been deep in thought. 

"Nothing, lets just cuddle more." I needed to get more serious about my plan. Maybe Sasuke would be happier in the dream world. I drifted back to sleep. 


	10. Uchihas Are Amazing Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine gets in trouble with Pein and is only allowed to go on missions with the other Akatsuki members. A money mission with kakuzu, capturing the 5 tails with itachi and kisama. Jasmine and Itachi give in to each other

Next morning.   
I woke up before Obito and just layed there. He woke up a little bit later. Obito kissed me on the lips and ran his hand through my hair. Being like this was making me happy. What should I choose, to be with sasuke or have him live in a world where he is happier. I really dont know yet. I cuddled up closer to Obito. 

"This is nice but, we should get ready to leave soon." I nodded and Obito got up to get dress. Obito had a few things to do before leaving, so I walked over to the statues of this land. This place had alot of statues. There was Kagura, Sage of Six Paths, his brother, Ashra, Indra and Daisuke. A few more people from the past that was part of history. They even had madara, his brother and my grandfather the white fang. The people here really respect the past and my ancestors. I walked up to the Sage of Six Paths statue and put some flowers down. 

"How do I know if I'm doing the right thing" Yep its official now I'm crazy and talking to a statue of a guy I just found out was real a few months ago. I waited there for a few minutes then left. I walked to the outside of the village to wait for Obito. Koda and Reishi showed up to say bye to me. 

"We are going to miss you little one" Koda hugged me first.

"Ill be back in a month or two to check up on you guys." Reishi hugged me next. Obito showed up and Reishi gave me two eye drop vials

"Here this is for Itachi. I also got one for you. They are a pain killer for eyes." I looked down at them

"Itachi's is a little different. It should help with you know." 

"So it helps with his blindness." He nodded. We left while wave bye to them. I was going to miss it here. Obito telported us to inside the hideout, in mine and his room. 

"Pein wants to talk to you as soon as possible. All the others will be back tomorrow. Please try and behave." 

"I'll try but no promises." Obito gave me a scary look and I still didn't care. We walked to Pein's office and Pein opened it before we could knock. He moved out off the way and I sat down. Getting ready for whatever he was going to say. Obito leaned against the wall behind me. I could tell that room was full of a werid tension and something seemed off. 

"Konan leave the room." She left. That was werid. I kinda have a bad feeling about this. 

"Jasmine you cost the Akatsuki alot of money on this last mission and not only that you didnt follow the orders of Madara. who is your teammate." 

"But I" 

"No let me finish." He pulled out a bingo book

"Madara took the time out of other business to take care of your mistake. The number one problem is that your new identity is in the bingo book already and you havnt even been out much." I looked at the book and there I was with my grey hair. What the hell happened. This must be a mistake 

"You are in the bingo book for attempting assassination of the king and murder of all those people. Also the death of the princess." 

"I didn't fucking do any of that." How dare he bring up Mia like that. 

"We know that but its the only way out of what happened. There was so much damage to the land of haze. They will have to recover for years." Pein looked so emotionless, I wanted to punch him in the face. 

FLASHBACK   
I layed down in the bed with mia we were facing each other a few inches apart. 

"Hey Mia, can I ask you something?" she nodded 

"Do you want to rule this land?" 

"I use to hate being the princess. its why I would always sneak off, but since I met you. You have changed my mind. Now I want to protect this land and change it. I want to help the people here better then my parents did." She smiled at me so brightly.

END OF FLASHBACK 

"Pein let me go make things right there." 

"No" 

"Why the hell not. I need to." 

"You are a wanted criminal. You have a bounty on your head bigger then anyone in the Akatsuki. You are acting so immature. You need to think about how your actions will effect the akatsuki. This is your second time failing a mission. If there is a third time I will make your life hell."

"This is bullshit." Pein looked me in the eye and I felt my skin turn to ice. Obito put his hand on the chair to calm me down. Thats when I saw it a vision of Pein/Nagato death. I see, so thats how it is. 

"I'm sorry Pein, you are right. I will act better from now on." 

"Alright till I can trust you. You will be going out with the other members on missions. You have a bounty mission with kakuzu. He doesnt have a partner right now but we are looking for him. After that when Itachi and Kisama get back you will hunt the five tails with them." 

"Why the five tails first." 

"He will be the most discreet right now. You may leave. Kakuzu will come get you when he is ready." I left Peins office and walked to my room. Obito stayed to talk to Pein. So we are starting the hunt again great I need to still decide what I want to do. I saw the leaders death, but would his death just change everything and then I would have to deal with Obito too. Maybe I could do that. I finally got to my room to take a quick shower. I got undressed and looked at the large scar on my back in the bathroom mirror. It was from my right shoulder to my left lower back. How did I let my life get so fucked up. I got out of the shower quickly. I sat on my bed getting ready I had a black top on and black skirt. I grabbedy bag and I found the stocking Mia bought us. 

FLASHBACK 

We walked by a random store and she ran in really fast for some reason. She came out with these tights with scull and cross bones on it. 

"I got these so we can match. Do you think they are cute." 

"Yeah." 

"Promise me that you will wear them everyday." She looked at me seriously. 

"I promise." I said to her 

End of flashback 

I felt a tear fall onto my leg and herd a knock on my door. It was Kakuzu. I put my stockings on and my green wig. 

"I'm going to live my life to make your proud." I said to myself. I opened the door and Kakuzu gave me a werid look. 

"What the fuck is that ugly green thing on your head." 

"Lets just go." I said to him and we took off out of the hideout 

"Ok demon eyes I have a few rules when partnering with me. Dont talk to me. Do not stand to close to me. Do not even look at me unless I am talking to you. Do not suggest dumb shit or to take a break. The biggest rule is stay out of my way during a fight. You got that." 

"No wonder all your partners died." I said under my breath 

"What was that." 

"I got all of that Kakuzu." I stayed behind him a few feet and just enjoyed the nature around me. till we got to a small village. I looked down at my Uchiha necklace. Why can I not part with this. 

"Listen here, there are twins we need to look for in this village. Can you find them." He handed me their photo from the bingo book 

"Alright I am on it." I jumbed into the tree to get a better view and activate my shinome. To search every face in the village. It took a bit, but I found them. 

"To the west in that grey building." 

"Ok I'll go. you stay here and stay out of trouble." 

"Fine" I layed back against the tree to take a nap. I wasn't going to argue with him and have Pein on my ass. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a loud noise and people scream. So much for being discrete. Kakuzu came back with the two bodies. 

"Lets go. You carry one of them." 

"Ok" I picked him up and followed Kakuzu to the nearest collection office. I'm becoming more of a criminal and now I have to carry dead bodies around. It took us a full day to get to the office. Kakuzu went in and I stayed out. I was so tired I fell asleep sitting up on the side of the building. I woke up and felt a little werid. Then I heard someone say my name. It came from the forest. Was I still dreaming? I know this wasnt a genjustu because that doesnt work on me. I followed the voice into the forest. I felt a werid energy and my head hurt a little. 

"Who are you?" I asked 

"All will be revealed in time. There is so much you need to learn and grow." What the hell was that. 

"What are you doing." I heard kakuzu voice and he was behind me. 

"Why did you just wander off?" He asked me. 

"Sorry I thought someone followed us." I started to walk back onto the path. 

"Lets hurry up and get back to the base." Kakuzu said. It took us a day and a half to get back to the hideout. Does kakuzu not sleep much. That explains why his eyes are so red. I was so exhausted when I got back I took a long six hour nap. I was in a sports bra and shorts. I woke up and heard talking from the other room. I walked to the kitchen to get food. It seems everyone has come back. This was my first time seeing them since I left for that mission. I'll just act cool. I walked into the kitchen and the room fell quiet. I tried to not act like it bothered me so I just opened the fridge. I could feel their eyes looking at my back, they probably noticed my scar and my aura was different then last time. That mission changed me and not in a good way. I heated up a bowl of ramen that was in the fridge. I leaned back against the counter top and narrowed my eyes at them. They all went back to eating and talking. I just took my bowl to my room and ate there. That was so werid, what did they know. Obito came into our room a few minutes later.   
He sat down next to me on the bed. 

"About what happened in the kitchen." Obito said while taking off his mask. 

"Lets just all forget about it." I said to him 

"Ill be leaving for a little bit. I wont see you till after the tailed beast is captured." 

"Of course, you always leave." 

"Dont act like that." He ran his hand threw my hair. I layed down and he layed next to me. 

"I need to get ready soon. I'm sorry." He cuddled me for a little bit then left. I was staring at my ceiling for a while. I didnt want to be alone I was worried about the nightmares. So I went to see if itachi was still up and I remembered I had to give him his eye drops. I went to his room and softly knocked on his door. He opened the door. He was shirtless and had his hair down. I was trying to not stare or blush. 

"Come in." I sat on his bed and he stood infront of me. I handed him his eye drops and I was trying not to look at him to much. 

"Does your blindness com and go or does it stay and just get worst each time." I asked him 

"As of now it just come and goes but, it will just get worst." He answered 

"I see." I started to feel sad. He put his hand on my head, eaned forward and put his forehead on mine. Then he kissed me. I looked over at his body and he had some bandages on his chest arm and stomach. 

"Are you ok, what happened." 

"Dont worry, I was just doing combat woth Kisame earlier." I see.

"What happened on your last mission." This was a question I was dreading. 

"I read the bingo book page on your other identity." 

"I didnt do all of that stuff. They framed me." 

"I know your not like that." He said to me 

"I've been having nightmares since then it wont go away, I've tried everything. I can still hear there cries and the smell of burning skin." I started to breath heavily. 

"Jasmine." He huged me till I calmed down. 

"Itachi let me heal you. I cant let you go off on a mission with wounds tomorrow." 

"Ill be fine, I dont want you to use to much energy. You will need that for tomorrow." 

"I can heal you with my blood. Its the quickest way." 

"Jasmine thats.." 

"I know its bad. I've done it with s  
Sasuke once and it works very well." 

"Jasmine, you and Sasuke shouldn't of done that. What if Sasuke got addicted or to reliant on it. It just doesnt heal, it also gives chakra, takes away pain like a drug and feels good for both." 

"Its why I want to do it for you. Just one time please." He had a lustful look in his eye too. 

"Let me take your pain away." 

"Fine" he got closer and pushed my hair away from my neck. Itachi started to kiss my neck. It felt so good. He started to lick and nibble on my neck till I moaned loud. Then he bit down hard. He let go of me and his sharingan was on. What is with Uchihas and having there eyes activated during stuff like this. Obito and Sasuke do the same. I was liking the way he was looking at me. I could feel the blood coming out next to my collar bone. Itachi licked it up. It was making me shiver. He layed me down and put a hand up my shirt rubing my ribcage. He started to attack my neck again I could feel my energy drain and I felt werid like I was drugs. He took more faster then sasuke did that one time. 

"Itachi" I moaned. My body felt hot and light. I could feel him getting hard on my thigh from me moaning. I was breathing hard and was feeling weak. His hand started to play with my breast and rolled two fingers over my nipples. I let out a loud moan again. He started to message my boobs with one hand. He stopped and was looking at me while being out of breath. His red eyes seemed glazed over and dazed. 

"Just a little bit more, is that ok?" I nodded at him. I could tell he was enjoying this as much as I was. 

"Itachi" I moaned again. I could feel his cock twitch in his pants. I ran my hand down his abs and he twitched more. I pulled him out of the sweats and started to rub him. He moaned against my skin. We both started to sweat. My hand started to go up and down faster. I started to feel really weak and he could tell. He stopped and my body started to heal itself. I was alittle sad it was over but Itachi didnt stop touching me. He was so hard in my hand. I could see some blood drip down his mouth so I pulled him to me and licked it off. He started to kiss me. He pulled back to look at me and swiped some of the sweat of of my forehead. 

"Itachi can you see me right now?" 

"Yes and you are so beautiful." He kissed me with tongue and pulled my sports bra up and over my boobs. He was becoming a moaning mess from my hand. I started to message his tip and he loved it. He stopped kissing me and moved down to my boobs playing with them and sucking on them he moaned with my nipple in his mouth. The vibrations made my back arch and I cried out. I didnt know how far we would go but I like this. He was making me so wet. I need him in the worst way right now. I slowed down my hand. I don't want him to cum yet. I wanted to drive him crazy so he would want me. He started to kiss me again and I could still taste the blood on him. His hand diped into my shorts and his fingers where in me so quickly. I was soaking for him and he knew. I felt him smirk against my lips. Dam Uchihas. Pulled his fingers out of me slowly and put them back in slowly. 

"Itachi-senpai, I need more." I was trying to move faster so I could feel his fingers more and faster. Calling him senpai turned a switch on in his body and he started to move his fingers faster. He looked at my face the whole time. 

"Senpai please." I grabbed his cock harder and went faster while my other hand was gripping his sheets. He couldn't handle it anymore and pulled his fingers from me. I soaked thu my shorts and he pulled them off. He removed my hand from him. 

"Can I put it in." He was flustered and leaking from his tip. I nodded and he got inbetween my legs. 

"Do I need to put on a condom or.." 

"No I'm on birth control pills. I took one a few hours ago." He pressed my thighs down so my knees touched my chest. Ive never had someone do that to me. His tip touched my entrance. He slowly put it in. Once he was all the way in he stoped and shuttered a little. I felt him leak in me more. He looked down at me, his eyes showed so much desires and love. It was so nice to see compared to the emotionless eyes he has around others. 

"Can I start moving." He was breathing hard and I felt him jerk inside me. 

"Please Itachi-senpai." He started fast and hard. I could feel him getting harder in me. I was moaning like crazy. We were both still out of it from earlier. 

"Itachi, your so big. It feels so good." I was being really loud and I didnt care at the time. He still had his hands pushing my legs down and i could feel myself about to orgasm. 

"I'm so close." I moaned. Itachi went a little faster and then I came all over him. It felt different then normal and more wet. 

"Dam I made you squirt and I didnt event have to touch you at all." He let go of my legs and leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my legs around him 

"Itachi I'm sorry is it too wet now. Do I need to get a towel." 

"No its fine, you feel so good. It feels even better after you came." He was grunting alot and moaning. Dam I was so caught up in my own pleasure, I didnt even notice his. 

"Your so cute when you cum." He said to me. He slowed down. I turned so red and my face felt hot. 

"Im getting close, I'll pull out, ok?" His eyes faded back to black and still had so much lust. 

"No Itachi cum in me, I want to feel your cum in me." He went really fast then pulled out and stroked himself a few times then came all over my stomach. His dick was so wet from me. He got up and quickly took a shower to wash off. He came back in with his sweats and a wash cloth. He cleaned me off. He was being so sweet. I rolled over on my stomach and just layed in bliss. He put one of his tops and sweats on the night stand next to me. I sat up and put the shirt on. I layed back down on my stomach to face him. I was looking down at him. 

"Why didn't you cum in me. I cant get pregnant beacuse I'm on birth control." He smiled at me and taped my forehead.

"Maybe next time." I started to blush and just roll onto my side. He turned the lights off and cuddled me. We fell asleep and it was the best sleep ive had in awhile. I woke up to a knock on the door. I sat up and stretched. Itachi woke up with me. 

"Hey get up Itachi we leave in 30 mins." It was Kisama. 

"Make sure little one meets us on time too." I could here the smirk in his voice. He must of heard us last night since his room is next to Itachi's. I took a quick shower and got ready. We met kisama outside. It took us two days to walk to the stone village. We slept outside  
Me and Itachi slept together in the same blanket. Traveling was a little werid, there was alot of tension between the three of us or maybe it was just awkward. 

"So how are we supposed to look for him in such a big land." Kisama asked. 

"Pein said Jasmine should be able to sence the tailed beast chakra." Itachi answered 

"How does she know how to do that." 

"I dont know." I started to sense it

"He should be in the next town. Only thirty more minutes to walk." I said to them. 

"You stay here, this job is for me and Kisama." 

"Ok" I said to Itachi. They left and I guess they are just going to roll up there in their akatsuki clothes not careing what people see. 

Itachi's pov 

I felt bad for having sex with her, because of Sasuke. I didnt want him to be hurt like that. Ever since that day she gave me a blow job. I could stop thinking about her and in those types of ways. Maybe I went to far this time and I'm afraid I wont be able to stop myself from having her again. The pain in my cheat came back. The frist time in a week. It felt like my lungs were on fire. I stopped walking and my vision was blurry. 

"Hey are you ok." Kisama asked. I took my pill and used my eye drops 

"I am fine now." 

"We should talk about the elephant in the room." 

"But we are outside." I said to him. He laughed. 

"I told her about my blindness. I dont know when I should tell her about my sickness or even if I am going to." 

"I didnt mean about your sickness but you should talk about that someday before it gets worse." Kisama said then he had a huge smirk on his face. 

"I'm talking about you and little one. You even have been sleeping and sharing the same blanket" I didn't want to talk about this. 

"What about it. I guess you heard us a few days ago." 

"Heard you hahaha. The whole base heard you. You are lucking Pein was gone. You should of seen Deidara the morning after during breakfast. It was so funny." My face turned a little red and I stopped walked. Then shook my head. 

"I didnt know we were that loud." 

"Dude give me the details, the way she was screaming. It must of been something eles. She was scream senpai, you two must of had a great time. " 

"I dont want to talk about it." 

"Oh come on, I'm your closest friend." 

"Fine." I sighed. 

"It was so amazing, I cant even begin to describe it. She was so willing and submissive. She was soaking for me and I didn't really have to do much. She even squirted." 

"Dam Itachi you got her squirting. Who knew little one was a squirter." 

"I think it was her first time doing that. It was so perfect being with her." 

"I bet it felt really good after she squirted." 

"It did." I left out a sigh and I felt myself getting hard from remembering her.

"Did you use a condom?" 

"No she is on birth control but I did pull out." 

"Why? It feels better to cum in them." 

"It just didnt feel right." 

"Itachi you are so lucky and you deserve it." I was red in the face for describing to much to him. 

Jasmine's pov   
They came back two hours later and I was surprised. 

"That was quick" I said to them 

"All we did was find the guy and itachi put him under genjustu." I heard a small voice and it seemed to come from the tailed beast inside the man. The beast was telling him to wake up and seemed really sad for him. I didnt care what the others thought about tailed beast, they seemed to have emotions kinda like animals. The tailed beast cared about the host. I was getting sad. 

"Did you guys hear that." I asked them in a sad tone 

"What are you talking about." Kisama said 

"Never mind." I felt Itachi put his hand on my head to reassure me. I took off after them to head back home. Well what my home was for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to get this out for Valentine's day. Sorry for being late.


	11. Drunk Cold Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They arrive back with the five tails and Jasmine finds out why she is so special. After a long talk with Itachi Jasmine gets depressed. While on a mission with Deidara and Sasori. She decides to get drunk at the bar and make bad decisions with Deidara. To bad she won't remember.

Two Days Later   
Jasmine's pov   
It took us two days to get back to the hideout. Pein told us to get alot of sleep and eat alot, because it will takes three days to seal the tailed beast. We rested for two days and now it was our last meal till we were done sealing the tailed beast. Stuff was a little awkward between Deidara and me. He knows about me and itachi. How can I make it go back to the way it was? Stuff was going fine during dinner but then Tobi had to talk. He wasn't even eating. So I dont know why he was there. 

"Of course Jasmine sits next to Itachi." Kisama said with a smirk. I think he was trying to upset Deidara. 

"Whats wrong with Deidara chan." Tobi asked. I was dreading this. 

"Oh Tobi you missed it. The whole hide out heard Itachi and Jasmine have sex. She was screaming and it made Deidara upset." Kisame said. I spit my tea out and itachi coughed. I cant believe this. I wanted to die. I felt obito eye look at me. 

"Tobi it was so funny the way Deidara was acting first he was in denial then..." kisama said. 

"Lets not talk about this." I interpreted and I was turning red. 

"Thats disturbing. You were with his brother and now him." Kakuzu added 

"Talk about keeping it in the family." Sasori said. This was escalating quickly and I didnt know what to do. Why was Sasori even here he doesnt eat either. 

"Dude Sasori, Deidara doesnt stand a chance. He doesnt know lighting blade or is a Uchiha." Kisama joked. Great now they are making fun of me. 

"Sorry Deidara fastest way to a girls heart is lightning blade." Kisama said to him. I felt Tobi tense up. 

"Ok enough of that." I said. Itachi was being really quiet. 

"I cant believe you would have sex with a guy who killed your dad and family." Deidara said. Everyone in the room went quiet. Kisama dropped his spoon. I was getting pissed. 

"I seriously dont understand you. Your flirt with me and stuff. But you just go to him. Do you just pick who ever convenient at the time just so you dont have to deal with your loneliness." Deidara said coldly. I felt everyone stare at me. 

"Do you not care about....." I stabed a fork between his fingers getting really close to his hand. 

"Wanna lose a hand Deidara, you know nothing about my feelings towards my dad or what he did to me...." I was going to finish but Pein walked in. My expression turned to fear. 

"Jasmine, do I need to remind you." Deidara spoke up to Pein 

"It's my fault I said some things to her about her dad." Pein looked at me then at deidara. 

"Deidara in my office now." Stupid pein acting like the principal. I left the kitchen to go to my room but I heard them from the hallway. 

"Whats up with her and Pein." Sasori asked. 

"She is scared of the rinnagan." Itachi finally spoke. Dam him he knows me to well. I layed on my bed for a little bit and obito came in.

"We are going to start sealing in a hour." Obito said. I nodded at him. 

"Are you mad at me. Is that why you had sex with Itachi." 

"Obito we are not together, you cannot tell me what I can do with others. Plus it doesnt matter he is going to die before this dream of yours is done." He grabbed my chin. I felt a pain in my chest for saying that about Itachi 

"I asked you if you were mad at me. I dont care what you do because in the end you will be mine." Yeah I'll see about that. 

"Why didn't you stand up for me when we had a talk with Pein. I have to take the fall because you were late. What happened on that mission would of happened of you were there or not. Why the hell would you just take off in a middle of us trying to find out stuff." I said to him 

"I had important things to do. Plus you went about the mission the wrong way. You should of waited for me before acting we could of caught him before he did that. You are the one who set off the events that led to what happened instead of laying low. You need to get over your problem and relying on others." 

"Im so tried of being treated like anyone can just be a assholes to me. Im really sick of people thinking they can say anything they want to me like my feels dont matter." I looked at him with angry eyes and it was quiet for a while. 

"I'm leaving I'll see you when we seal the tailed beast" i shut the door the quietest I could while being angry and annoyed. I went to itachi's room till Pein calls us to complete the sealing. 

"Come in." he shut the door behind me. As soon as the door shut he was kissing me  
one thing led to another and I was naked in his bed again. Itachi just got done taking a shower.

"You should take a quick one too. It will bee three days before you can again." I nodded and took a shower. After my shower, I heard a knock on Itachi's door. 

"Its time." I felt werid. We never done this before. I felt a tightness in my stomach and nauseous. This meant we were one step closer to the goal. I also felt bad for the tailed beast. The sage told me they all cared about humans at one time. We waited at the door while the rest of the members showed up. Pein opened the door and wanted me to come in first by myself. Obito and Konan where standing next to the statue. 

"This is the geto statue. This is how we will be sealing the tailed beast." Pein said to me. So this thing turns into the ten tails. I didnt want to say that out loud, just in case they didnt know what Obito's real plan was and nagoto was going to die hopefully soon. 

"We will need a blood sacrifice from you. Since you are the closest thing to the sage of six paths and I am too week to give blood." Pein continued. Oh thats right I have his shinome that was his forehead that he gave to Daisuke and I have otsutsuki dna from my zetzu implant. 

"Can I speak to her alone." Obito said in his Madara voice. Pein and Konan left. 

"Where did you go after our argument?" I clinched my fist. 

"Right now is not the time." I said to him and he shook his head. He gave me a vial to put my blood in. I cut my arm and the blood flowed into the vial. I handed it to obito and left threw the door to tell Pein I was done. Pein let the others in and we all got ready. He explained what we needed to do and we got ready. 

ONE DAY IN   
I could hear the cries from the five tails and it was really getting to me. 

"Is she going to be ok. She is sweating alot." Kisama asked. 

"Yes continue. She still has the chakra from her hundred healings mark." 

Two days later  
We were all exhausted and just went to our rooms to sleep. We can eat after we wake up. 

"After you rest and eat. I would like to talk to you later." Itachi said to me. I woke up a day later to Obito cuddling me. He was still asleep but I managed to wiggle out of his grasp. I went to the kitchen to get some orange juice. I was very dehydrated, so I grabed some water too. I met Sasori in the hallway when I was walking to the living room. He told me we leave tomorrow morning for a mission. I sat on the couch till I felt better and I had to wait till the others woke up to eat anyways. I was walking back to my room when itachi told me Tobi was being in take out for dinner. It was for all of our good work we did sealing the tailed beast. So I just waited in the kitchen. 

"Thank you Tobi." I said to him 

"Anything for Jasmine chan." I smiled at him. Maybe he was feeling bad for us fighting a lot lately. Ill go talk to him after I talk to Itachi. After dinner I met Itachi in his room. We both sat down on his bed to talk. I waited for him to speak first, but then I decided to speak. 

"Did you eat and rest enough Itachi? Make sure you take care of yourself too." I smiled at him and he nodded. It was quite for a little bit. 

"I haven't really been able to think about how you are doing after this past year with sasuke and everything after that, I've been caught up on my own stuff. Please tell me your feelings and be truthful." I stared at him I felt surprised. I thought he was regretting being with me the last two times. I didnt know where to start. 

"Ok.." I sighed 

"Take your time." Itachi said to me. 

"Well I'm really pissed at Sasuke. I mean just not anger. I cried every night for months and I still cry over him. Some days I'm pleading to be back with him and others I just want nothing from him. I still love him so much and I dont think I'll ever get over that. The thing I want the most is for him to be safe, but I'm scared that if I did see him in person, I would forgive him to easily. I dont think he deserves that, I'm fine with maybe getting back together with him but I'm not going to let it happen that quickly. I'm sorry if that angers you, because I know you think me and Sasuke are meant to be and all of this is just part of what destiny has planned for us. Its just so hard for me." Itachi hugged me. 

"I understand." He wispered into my ear. I told him about training with madara and the stuff in the land of haze. By the end of it I was breathing heavily. 

"Hey calm down a bit. I cant understand you." I took a few deep breaths. 

"She loved me romantically Itachi. I couldnt love her the way she wanted me to, the way she deserved. I cared so much but it wasnt the same as she felt. Why did I have to lose her?" I cried into my hands and itachi moved my hands. 

"It may of been different but she still taught you what real love was and how your feels are different then with Sasuke and even with me." I truly loved sasuke. Shit I still do, no matter how hard I want to forget the feelings. 

"This is why I need to talk to you about this and you are not going to like it." He explained his illness to me and everything about the fight he will have with Sasuke. It just made my depression worst. 

"I was having a hard time dealing with the fact that you will die no matter what to save Sasuke, he uchiha clan and the leaf, but now you have to suffer the entire time before. This isn't right." 

"The medicine helps alot but this is also a effect from all my sins." Itachi said to me. I wiped more tears away. 

"This isnt fair for you. All you do is suffer." 

"It's not all bad because I get to spend the rest of my time with the one I love the most right now. Till the very end." He kissed me softly on the lips while pushing me down. He made love to me that night. It was slow and emotional. God I love him so much. I left his room after that. I didnt want deidara to get more awkward then he was already. So he can come get me in the morning for our mission. I fell asleep good that night. 

The next morning   
Misson with Deidara and Sasori   
I woke up before I was supposed to. I got ready early and just waited for Deidara to come get me. I heard a knock on the door. I couldnt stop thinking about Itachi and how sad I was over it. 

"Jasmine we leave in 10 mins. Make sure you are ready." I opened the door. He was surprised I was already done and I just followed him to the outside of the hideout. 

"I'm sorry for the things I said to you yesterday." I was more mad at obito and I kinda forgot about what he said. 

"Dont worry about it Deidara, I'm over it." I fake smiled at him. 

"Good your both on time. I dont like to wait." Sasori said in his puppet form. 

"How are we getting there." I asked. It would take a while if Sasori walked in his puppet. Deidara did some hand signs and summoned a bird made from clay. 

"I dont fly." I said to them. 

  
"We dont have time to travel by foot, so just get use to it." Sasori said to me. He was already sitting on top. He got out of his puppet and sat there holding on to it. 

"Its safe trust me." Deidara held out his hand. 

"I have a fear of dying by falling." I was flustered and looked away. I finally grabbed his hand and held onto him the whole time while we took off. My eyes were closed. I felt us land so I opened my eyes. Deidara was just staring at me with a glimmer in his eyes. Whats that about?

"Since we are thirty minutes away from the village, I'll go over the plan with you guys." Sasori said to us. 

"Deidara you make a diversion with your art, Jasmine I need your eyes to tell me which place is our targets house and Ill deal with that part on my own. Got it." We both nodded. we both got closer to the village and waited till deidara started. Alot of people were running out of the village.   
  
"This is the picture of the man we are looking for. He is the lord of this village. A near by village paid us to assassinate him. You find him and ill do the rest. I would like to add him to my puppet collection." I nodded at him and took the photo. I studied it for a little bit and took off, while Sasori followed me. We made it to the east side of the village. There was a wall surrounding the whole village. There was two ways out. I showed Sasori were the house of the lords was, well it was more of a mansion. Sasori gave me the ok and I left running out of the village. While I was running out i saw a small child having a problem leaving, so I picked her up and took her to the gate. I waited outside of the village for Deidara and he finally showed up. Me and him just relaxed on top of his bird till Sasori showed up. 

"We can walk by foot now. Before we head back to the hideout there is some Business I need to take care of two towns over. So lets go." Sasori said while approaching us. We took off to some bigger town and Sasori got only two rooms for the night. 

"You two will be sharing a room, the other one is for me." Sasori said coldly and took off to his room. Deidara was about to leave but I pulled on his shirt. He gave me a confused look that turned soft. His mouth was gabed like he was about to say something but I talked first. 

"Hey is it all right if we go out tonight and have some fun. I got some extra money." I blushed a little and we droped our stuff off in our room. He was wearing his crop top and akatsuki pants. I wore my black crop top and black shirt with thigh highs. The town was crowded. I held softly onto mesh shirt deidara was wearing. He kept look back to make sure I was with him. We made our way to the club I pointed out. 

"Are you sure we are not going to get caught? We are both underage." I winked at him and used my eyes to mind control the guy into letting us in. 

"That was amazing. How did you do that." Dei asked me. 

"It's just one of my eye abilities." I grabed his hand and we walked though the people dancing to get to a booth. The booth was the farest away. I wanted privacy and we needed that for what was going to happen tonight. We sat down at the booth to talk. 

"Order whatever drink you want Dei." 

"I don't drink, It's because I'm a Buddhist." 

"Oh I see. I'm sorry I would of picked a different place. Is it ok if I drink?" 

"Yeah dont worry about it. I'll just order some food. Did you not want to dance tonight." 

"No, there is to many people and I just wanted to chill with you." I smiled at him and he was alittle pink. 

A few fruity drinks and some shots later.   
I was so drunk, but I was having a good time with deidara. He told me a lot of funny stories about his childhood and land of stone. We were sitting very close to each other. He wispered in my ear and we both laughed. 

"Hey can I ask you something personal." He nodded 

"Have you had sex?" Dei spit his water out. That made me laugh really hard. 

"Yeah I have, it was with a girl back in the stone village." 

"What happend with her." 

"Stuff didn't work out between us and I just left." He was blushing. 

"Aww Dei you are being so cute." I started to pinch his cheek and he stoped me. 

"Ok thats enough." He grabed my hand 

"How did you get into the akatsuki?" I asked him 

"Itachi, Kisama and Sasori came and got me. Itachi challenged me and I lost. Someday I'll beat him." There was a werid quite after he said that. I was really drunk at this point and this is when stuff started to get hazy. 

"Can I kiss you." Dei asked me. I nodded and he kissed me softly. He was really close at this poin and his hand was in my hair. His other hand was on my thigh. I felt a little awkward at first, so I didnt know what to do with my hands. I just held onto his shoulder and hip. 

Deidara's Pov   
She was really enjoying my kisses. Her tongue was so hot and soft. My pants were getting tight from just kissing her. I couldnt imagine what being with her is like. I pulled back from her. She was a little pink and panting. She was so cute. 

"Yes I want to hear those pretty little pants hm.". I wispered into her ear. She had lust in her eyes. My hand went higher up her thigh. She was wearing thigh highs and that was such a turn on for me. The mouth on my hands started to kiss and suck on her. She was moaning more from that. I kept whispering in her ear. 

"Your thighs are so perfect and soft." I licked her ear lobe. She was shivering from my touch. That gave me a ego boost. I didnt care that there was other people. I just wanted her. 

"Can I go further." She nodded at me. She was giving me sloppy kisses from being so drunk. I started to feel a little bad but we were just having fun nothing extreme right now. I started to touch her from the outside of her panties. They were cotton and soft. I could feel her wetness. I move her panties to the side a little bit and stuck my fingers in her. She felt so good and it made me want to fuck her so bad. I haven't had sex in a while. Fingering her and kissing her was making me really hard now. I had to pull out or I think I would of exposed in my pants. I muffed her moans with my lips. I forgot people where here at the club but I think its too dark to tell and they were to busy. I replaced my fingers with the mouth on my hand. The club music got louder which was good for her moaning. The tongue slipped in explored every part of her. She was getting so wet it leaked on my hand and her skirt. I moved the tongue faster and sliped my tongue into her mouth. Her hands gripped my wrists. She was getting close. The movement of my tongue speed up in her mouth and inside her. It didnt take long and she finally came. I pulled away and rested my forehead on her forehead. Her breathing finally became normal. 

"You are such a good girl hm." I kissed her forehead. 

"Dei I need you, lets get back to the hotel." I was getting excited and was still rock hard from her. I got up first and he held my hand. I was walking very close behind her which was a good thing because I didnt want people to know how hard I was while we walked back to the hotel. Good thing the streets are crowded so I held onto her so we didnt lose each other. As soon as we got to the hotel and the door shut she took off her shirt and bra. She was about to take off the other stuff too but I stopped her. 

"Keep the skirt and socks on. Slow down too." She did what I told her. I wanted to enjoy seeing her naked. The kisses were soft at first but then we couldnt handle it anymore. She was just as impatient as I was. My clothes were off in seconds. I pulled her panties off. We were both so ready but..

"Hold on I need to find a condom." I was only six inches which was probably less then what she is use to but I'm sure it's fine. I was a little insecure about my size. She licked her lips and I started to go through drawers. To see if the hotel kept some in the room for guests. I finally found one and put it on. I got back on the bed and lined myself up with her. She was really drunk which made me feel bad. 

"Are you sure about this. I dont want you to hate me in the morning. After our fight too." 

"Dont worry Dei. It will be fine tomorrow." I was alittle anxious and hesitant. 

"Dei your cock is so nice." She looked at me with hooded eyes. I sliped myself in. It was so good and as I was entering her she moaned loud. I needed to cum soon. 

"Dei you can cum whenever you want. I already came so dont worry." She was smiling. Dam why does she have to be so cute right now.   
  
"No I'm fine, I want to make you cum. The condom is thinner then I thought so it feels so good." The tongue on my hand started to attack her clit and I was going fast inside her. The wet sounds it was making was so lewd. I didnt know that because the women I was with last wasnt very wet. She was enjoying it so much. I moved the tongue faster. 

"You taste so good jasmine." That made her more pink and moan loud.

"Dei im.." she came all over me. She was so cute. I flipped her over and pushed myself back in. I was close too. I wish I didn't have a condom on but it's still amazing. I couldn't hold back anymore and trusted so hard it made her scream. I pulled out there was alot of cum in the condom and it was leaking out a bit.

"Dei thats so much cum. Ive never seen so much." Dam I didnt think she would be so erotic. She seemed a little innocent to me. I got up to throw it out and came back to cuddle her. Some of my cum was leaking out of her and the sight was making me hard again. I was to tried though. 

"Dont worry I'm on birth control." Was the last thing she said to me. Her body was really warm from the sex and alcohol. She had such a nice sweat gleam to her. I just wanted to lay next this amazing women all night. 

The next morning   
Jasmine's pov   
I woke up with the sun beam blinding me from the window the curtain that was open a little. The frist thing I notice was my sore body. My head hurt a bit. I drank way to much last night. I dont even remember leaving the bar. Then I noticed I was naked. What the hell. I also noticed my inner thighs were sticky and wet. I touched my hand down there and notice some cum on my fingers. What the fuck. I had a internal mini panic attack. I sat up quily using tissue to clean my fingers. Deidara started to stir and sit up too. he was sleepy. 

"Are you ok. Was the sex good last night?"

"Yeah it was great." I faked smiled. I answered quickly so he didnt get suspicious. I dont want to hurt him by saying I dont even remember having sex. He was the more sensitive out of the akatsuki. 

"Dei can we talk." Then I heard a knock. 

"My business is over. We leave for the hideout in thirty mins." Dam it was twelve in the afternoon. 

"We can talk at the hideout" Dei said then kissed me. We took showers and got ready. The walk back to the hide out was normal. So that was good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up. The sage of six paths has a mark on his forhead that is a red spiral in the anime. In this story its the shinome and thats how he gives the power to Jasmine's ancestor Daisuke

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter every Friday.


End file.
